


Fate/Fairy Tail

by cdcat



Category: Fairy Tail, Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdcat/pseuds/cdcat
Summary: This story is exactly what the title makes it sound like the people of Fate grand order in the world of Fairy Tail.





	1. The start of something new

Chapter 1: The start of something new.

“Well here we are, do you think we're ready for this?” The young man asked staring up at the sign over the door.  
“We’ll never know until after the fact.” His sister replied.

And with that Ritsuka Fujimaru and his sister Gudako stepped through the door of the mage guild Holy Grail and into their new lives. Ritsuka was the taller of the two with short black hair and blue eyes. Gudako was about a head height shorter and had red hair done up in pigtails. Both were wearing the Chaldea uniform comprise of a white jacket, black pants for Ritsuka and a white jacket, black skirt and leggings for Gudako. For footwear Ritsuka had on a pair of simple black shoes while his sister wore a pair of white thigh high boots. Around their waist they both had holsters holding their weapons, Gudako’s sword and Ritsuka’s gun.

The Fujimaru siblings were research assistants at the prestigious Chaldea Institute of Etherlogical Study. They had been tasked with field testing the new prototype artificial origin project. Chaldea had struck a deal with Holy Grail, the most prominent and important mage Guild in the country. For a year Ritsuka and Gudako would serve as Guild members giving them the opportunity to test the artificial origin project in real world conditions.

As the two stepped into the Guild House they immediately heard the ambient noise die down. Like most well-off guild houses Holy Grail possessed a common area to allow Guild members to be able to relax together and communicate between missions. Scattered about there were several round tables with three or four chairs a-piece. Against one wall was a bar and opposite it a small wooden stage presumably for when the Guild hosted shows and entertainment for their members.

The Fujimaru siblings walked further in with Ritsuka feeling awkward as he realized the change in the conversations' tenor was because of him and his sister. Gudako however strode forward as confident as ever.

As the two walked forward realization dawned on Ritsuka.

“Hey sis do you know where the Guild Mistress’s office is?” He asked.

“No I thought you knew.” Gudako replied.

“I didn’t ask I thought it would be obvious.” He said.

“What? Like there’d be a door with the big brass plate labelled boss?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Excuse me.” A third voice cut in.

The siblings turned to look and saw a young woman. The woman had chin length white hair and was wearing glasses, a soft white jacket over a black dress and red tie.

“Excuse me but are you the new recruits we were expecting?” She asked.

“Yes I’m Ritsuka Fujimaru and this is my sister Gudako we're from the Chaldea Research Institute and we're, um we're lost.” Ritsuka explained.

The woman giggled and extended her hand to shake. “My name is Mash and if you’re looking for the Guild Mistress take the door on your left-hand side facing the bar go down that hallway and knock on the last door on your right, that’s her office.” Mash said as she shook both of their hands.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah thanks, we owe you one.”

And with that the two siblings were off following Mash’s instructions and arriving at an unadorned wooden doorway.

“Well here we go.” Ritsuka muttered under his breath before knocking on the door.

After a moment it was answered by a tall thin faced man with long black hair wearing a white suit of armour.

“Yes?” The man asked looking down at the two somehow managing the sound both stoic and annoyed.

Ritsuka froze and for a moment something frightening registering in the back of his mind as he looked into the tall man’s eyes.

“Yeah we’re here to see the boss.”

Luckily his sister came to his rescue pushing forward with no care for the man’s intimidating stature.

The man’s expression turned into a glare but if he intended to say or do anything he was cut off.

“Oh are those the mages sent over by Chalde? Gilles, please show them in.”

The man, Gilles stepped aside beckoning the two siblings into the office. It was there they came face-to-face with the Guild mistress of Holy Grail herself, Jeanne. She had blond hair cut short except for a long braided ponytail. Her eyes were purple shining like amethyst. Sitting behind a large desk Ritsuka and Gudako could see her wearing a black and silver dress and behind her was an armour rack holding the Silver Armour the ‘Mistress of Holy Flame’ was famous for.

Even Gudako was a little taken aback to finally be face-to-face with one of the most famous mages in the entire country but Jeanne smiled brightly at the two.

“Please sit down.” Jeanne said, as Gilles placed two chairs in front of the desk. “Before we officially swear you two in as members of Holy Grail there is something that I would like to discuss with you.. First I’d like to know your intentions for joining Holy Grail.”

“We were sent here by the Chaldea Institute of Etherlogical study to field test a new form of spell seal designed to increase a individuals overall magic energy capacity.” Ritsuka said holding up his left hand to show the seal.

“I was informed of such, however before I let you into the Guild I’m going to need you personally to understand and agree to certain conditions.” Jeanne said.

“Conditions, what do you mean?” Gudako asked.

“Although Holy Grail agreed to accept the two of you into our Guild as a favour to Chaldea this does not mean we will provide you with special treatment.” Jeanne said, her voice and expression becoming more severe. “We are not your babysitters or your lab rats. We won’t impair your research so long as it doesn’t interfere with anyone’s work or well-being, but you shouldn’t expect us to go out of our way to help you either. If you intend to join Holy Grail you do so like any other member and you will be expected to conduct yourself like any other member. Do you understand?”

The two siblings looked at one another sharing an unspoken agreement.

“Yes.”

Jeanne’s expression returned to a gentle smile as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out two sheets of paper.

“Well then I’ll hold you to that promise. Now there’s just a little paperwork to do and you will officially be members of Holy Grail.”

The paperwork was simple. Mostly boilerplate meant to assure the bureaucrats no one was trying anything shady. Once the paperwork was out of the way both Ritsuka and Gudako received their guilt marks, a simple silhouette of a cup. Ritsuka had his on the back of his right hand opposite his magic seal while his sister had hers placed on the palm of her left hand.

“I hope this doesn’t sound pushy but I’d advise you to take a mission soon. Some of our seniors have been raising concerns since I agreed to Chaldea’s request. It might help you integrate yourselves into the Guild if you showed that you’re willing and able to take on Guild work.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Ritsuka said.

“Good if I’m not mistaken Archer was planning to head out on a mission today. Perhaps you should join him.”

“I thought you just said we weren’t going to get any special treatment.” Gudako said.

“Well I suppose it might be going against my big ‘you have to pull your own weight’ speech but this really isn’t special treatment. At Holy Grail we try and pare newer members up with more experienced mages for their first couple missions. It helps the wider Guild learn what you’re capable of and provides a sort of safety net while new members learn what they can and can’t handle in the field. Of course it’s all down to whether or not you wish to do so if you want to go out on your first mission all by yourselves we won’t stop you.”

“You got it boss.” Gudako said with a smile, before getting up and walking out of the office.

“Um, what does Archer look like?” Ritsuka asked as he got up from his chair.

“Tanned, white hair wears a red long coat you can’t miss him.” Jeanne said.

Ritsuka nodded before following his sister out.

The two made their way back to the common area. Ritsuka looked around for Archer and soon found him leaning against the wall next to a door on the far end of the right-hand wall. The siblings approached him and as they got closer they got a better look at their would be chaperone.

He was certainly an intimidating figure, tall with sharp grey eyes. His jacket was open and the black silver accented armour beneath plain to see. He wore black pants and black boots with metal plating on the toes and heels.

When they came up to him however his demeanour changed almost in an instant. He turned to look at them giving the siblings a smile. Even his eyes which looked cold and distant seemed to soften as they focused on the two new recruits.

“So you’re the two new kids?” Archer asked.

“Yes, the Guild mistress suggested we ask to accompany you on your mission.” Ritsuka said.

“Well the more the merrier, I’m just waiting for Mash to finish changing and we can be on our way if you have your equipment.” Archer replied.

“Were ready to go when you are.” Gudako said patting the hilt of her sword. “You said Mash was coming on the mission to?”

“Yep. You know I think you two would get along with Mash. If nothing else she was happy to hear about you joining.”

“And why was that?” Ritsuka asked.

“Well she was the new kid before you two joined, I think she’s glad she’s not the baby of the guild anymore.”

It was then that the door opened and Mash walked out. She was wearing a black and blue bodysuit with matching elbow length gloves and thigh high boots. Noticeably she wasn’t wearing her glasses. Also quite noticeable was that her mission outfit was considerably more flattering to her figure than the casual clothing she had been wearing earlier.

“Oh Ritsuka, Gudako nice to see you again.” Mash said. “I assume you’re finished sorting things out with the Guild mistress?”

“Yep will be joining you on this mission if you don’t mind.” Gudako said.

“Of course not it would be lovely to have you two along.” Mash replied.

“Well if we’re all ready lets head out.” Archer said as Mash and he headed towards the door.

“’Whistle’ wow if I knew being in a Guild meant hanging around girls like her I would’ve joined up ages ago.” Gudako said admiringly as she watched Mash walk away.

Ritsuka put his hand on top of his sisters head and forced her gaze down. “Don’t ogle your seniors it’s bad form.”

Gudako pulled away from him and stuck her tongue out at her brother as she followed after Archer and Mash.

When they got outside they saw Archer and Mash standing a few feet in front of the door. Mash had her eyes closed seemingly in concentration while Archer looked on.

Ritsuka was about to ask what was going on when he saw for himself.

Mash reached out a hand and pulled seemingly at the air around her, energy coalesced into a large vaguely cross like shape. After another moment the energy dispersed revealing a tower shield.

“Wow what is that thing?” Gudako asked clearly sensing the potent magic coming from the shield.

“Oh this? This is my shield. The enchantments woven into it enhance my own shielding magic. It’s too cumbersome to carry around everywhere so I use re-equip magic to store it when it’s not in use.”

“If it’s so cumbersome why did you summon it now? Shouldn’t you wait until we arrive? You’re just have to hull that thing around all the way there.” Ritsuka asked.

Mash shook her head. “It’s not the weight that’s the problem.” She said lifting up the shield with one hand to prove her point. “But it’s a pain to try and manoeuvre this thing through doors. At the same time I don’t want to be caught flat footed if we run into trouble. As you saw my re-equip magic is very poor it’s not a good idea to try and summon my shield in the middle of a battle.”

“Let’s get going I know this place nearby which rents magic-mobiles.” Archer said and the four set off.

True to her word Mash didn’t seem to have any problem carrying around her massive shield on one arm despite the fact the table sized tower shield must’ve weighed hundreds of pounds.

Archer was apparently a familiar face at the rental shop and the man running the place soon brought around a solid looking magic-mobile. Mash secured her shield to the top of the vehicle and soon the four of them were off. After a brief discussion Archer and Mash had agreed that she’d drive on the way to the village which had sent the request and Archer would drive on the way back.

Ritsuka, Gudako and Archer sat in the passenger compartment of the mobile as it rolled down the road to their destination.

“This mission is to apprehend criminals. They may not come peacefully so we should be prepared for combat. I’d like to know what kind of magic you two specialize in.” Archer said.

“Well my sister and I are both holder mages and the tools we use are these weapons here.” Ritsuka said indicating the hosted gun on his belt. “Both my gun and my sister’s sword were developed by the mystic code project, a portion of Chaldea which develops magic items.”

“And what do you do with them?” Archer asked

With this Gudako smiled broadly. “A ton.” She said excitedly. Gudako unclipped her scabbard and held up her weapon. “See the crossguard? Each of thesis bumps contains an elementally aligned lacrima. By rotating the crossguard and aligning the right lacrima with the top of the blade I can cast different elemental magics, fire, ice, wind, lightning, light and shadow, six in all.”

“That’s pretty impressive can your brother’s gun do the same?” Archer asked.

“Yep, 'cept cause it’s a gun he uses a revolver cylinder for the lacrima.” Gudako explained.

“We also know scanning magic and a few spell seals of the Ogma School.”

“So what does your magic Mr... I’m sorry I didn’t get your last name.” Ritsuka said.

“Emiya, Archer Emiya but please just call me Archer Mr. Emiya is my father’s name.”

“All right Archer as I was saying what is your magic?” Ritsuka said.

“My magic is projection.” Archer said.

At this both sibling’s eyes widened. “Projection! Are you serious?” Gudako exclaimed.

At this Archer smiled almost bashfully. “Yes I guess it is a rather rare talent.”

“Rare! Its mythical, the legendary King of moulding magic where the hell did you learn that?” Gudako asked.

“I wasn’t really taught about projection, I’ve just always had a knack for it and I figured things out through trial and error when I was younger and travelling the world.”

“That’s, that’s amazing.” Ritsuka said.

Archer chuckled. “Trust me that’s one of those things that sound more impressive on paper than it was when it was actually happening, honestly I almost squandered this gift of mine because when I was younger I was a stubborn little git who didn’t know how to compromise or accept that I didn’t have all the answers in the world.”

Archer smiled seemingly both wistful and regretful for his misspent youth. The siblings stared at him wondering if in the fullness of time they’d feel the same about their own adventures whatever they might be.

There didn’t seem to be anything more to say so the three of them spent the remainder of the trip and companionable silence before they arrived at the town of Bridgegate. The mission was simple. There was a road northeast of the town through which a lot of trade past. Recently bandits had been attacking carriages and convoys going up or down the road. Local police didn’t seem able to deal with them and a group of rowdy bandits was hardly worth the attention of the Royal military so the mayor of Bridgeport had decided to put out an award that any guild certified mage, mercenary or what have you who could drive out the thieves would walk away with 160000 quarts.

It didn’t take long for news of a group of strangely dressed people in a magic mobile showing up and the four mages soon found themselves in the mayor’s office being briefed on what was happening. Despite the seeming inability to put a stop to the bandits threat the Mayor and the town guards hadn’t been idle however. Based on the direction the bandits seem to leave towards when fleeing with their loot, the conditions of the local geography and some preliminary scouting they had found the most likely spot for the bandits to hide - out in the shadow of a nearby cliff. There was enough forest between it and the roadways to obscure their travel and a small river to help support the camp.

The town had been afraid of getting any closer, witness report suggested there was a mage among the thieves. Archer wasn’t surprised, mages with more ambition than talent tended to fall into criminal activities either getting seduced into a dark guild and winding up cannon fodder or becoming the big fish in a small pond amongst gangs and thieves.

The four set out on foot the magic mobile being too cumbersome to navigate between trees and over untended earth.

“The plan is simple," said Archer. "We will travel to where the mayor believes the bandits are and scope out the area. If we find an encampment we’ll engage and if not will return to Bridgegate to regroup, understand?

The other three mages all answered in the affirmative. They continue travelling walking up and down uneven ground before Archer suddenly stopped holding out an arm to stop his companions. He turned back towards his companions made a hand sign only Mash fully understood and darted ahead into the underbrush. After a moment he returned.

“They’re here, up ahead camping next to the cliff.” Archer said quietly. “I saw six around a fire there probably more in the tents.”

“What’s the plan?” Mash asked.

“Simple two-pronged attack. You and Ritsuka circle around right and Gudako and I will come from the left.” Archer then turned specifically to Risuka. “I want you to follow Mash’s lead stay by her side and do anything she tells you to and that includes run away if it comes to it. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We’ll give you 10 minutes to get into position then I’ll take a shot to panic them and will move in and attack. If someone spots you before I give the signal to attack charge in and will join you as soon as we realize what’s happening. Everyone understand? Good let’s get going.”

Quietly the mages crept into position. To Gudako’s surprise Archer climbed up into a tree expertly hiding himself amongst the foliage. After 10 minutes past Archer stood up on a tree branch no longer caring for stealth knowing it would be irrelevant in a few more seconds.

“Trace on.” Archer whispered as he focused his magic. He held out his hand, watching Archer project was almost like watching a drawing in thin air. First the outline of the thing traced a three-dimensional frame before filling in with substance. In less than a second a matte black bow was formed in Archer’s hand. In another fraction of a second he formed an arrow the head red and faintly shining.

It looked so easy, Archer made it look easy with nothing about his face betrayed the true difficulty of his work. He had to visualize what he wished to create, picturing in his mind’s eye its shape and substance down to its molecular composition. At the same time he had to weave the spell of combustion into the arrowhead even as he shaped and created it with nothing but his mind and his magic.

Archer let the arrow fly and it hit its mark striking the bandits campfire. The bandits threw themselves backwards with shouts and expletives as the campfire exploded.

“Go!” Archer shouted as he leapt from the tree dashing towards the camp. As he ran twin swords formed in his hands one blade black as ash and the other white is polished bone. Gudako followed a second after, sword drawn and ready.

Some of them were scrambling to their feet by the time Archer close the distance others were running out of the tents in response to the commotion. Archer slammed the hilt of one of his swords into the stomach of the closest bandit knocking him back to the ground. Another one nearby try to draw his weapon and attack but felt something wrapped around his leg. He looked down to see wrapped tight around his legs a length of magically conjured solid shadow extending from the blade of Gudako’s sword. With a smile and a wink Gudako sharply pulled on her sword yanking the bandit’s leg out from under him and sending him sprawling to the ground. With a twist of her wrist she sent the shadow spiraling out to twist around the bandits body and bind his arms to his sides.

Just as Archer and Gudako finished their opening moves the bandits received another surprise. Their tents collapsed as Mash charged forward shield held in front of her and judging by the yell of pain stepping on some unlucky bandit who failed to exit the tent in time. She raised her shield above her head before slamming the bottom of the it down in front of her cracking the earth. Ritsuka stood beside her gun drawn and at the ready.

“Surrender!” Archer shouted. “As mages of Holy Grail we are here to take you in for your crimes against the people of Kpyrot, come peacefully or we will use force.”

As he spoke the bandit he had previously attacked had gotten back to his feet and shakily raised his sword to attack. With one swift movement Archer took a half step back and slammed the hilt of his sword into the bandits face producing an audible crunch as he broke the man’s nose and sent him once again falling to the ground, blood spurting from his nose.

“He means more force than we’ve used already.” Mash amended.

“Kill them!” Shouted one of the bandits a man with a shaven head and a pentagram tattoo on his face. The bandits charged six against Archer and Gudako, five against Mash and Ritsuka.

Ritsuka stepped forward raising his gun. For a moment the magic seal on his left hand glowed red as he channeled one of the artificial origin charges into his weapon.

“Gale shot!” He shouted as he pulled the trigger, spiraling high pressure winds blasted forth from the barrel blowing over the charging bandits. The star face banded growled and slammed his fist into the palm of his opposite hand.

“Iron-make: barrage!” He shouted thrusting an open palm forward half a dozen iron balls the size of his fist shot out at Ritsuka. Mash stepped in front of him holding out her shield. The iron balls struck against the shield to no effect pattering off like raindrops.

On the other side of the battle Archer was easily fending off the attacking bandits. Gudako was amazed at how skilfully Archer was fighting, predicting and parlaying every strike so efficiently it seemed as if he was in no danger at all although he was surrounded by six men. More impressive still he was clearly holding back. Although he fought with twin blades he was clearly trying to subdue the criminals with a minimum of harm striking with the hilts and the occasional kick and using the hard steel only to Block and parry the bandits own weapons.

The star faced bandit seemed to zero in on Archer as a major threat and turned away from Mash and Ritsuka. Forming a blade with his magic he charged at the red cloaked mage. Archer saw him coming and shifted his stance to meet the charging enemy but the star faced bandit did something that surprised him.

With his iron-make magic the bandit formed a platform beneath his feet and a pillar that sprung up from the ground catapulting him over Archer to land directly in front of Gudako.

The two clashed swords.

“I know I can’t beat you lot but I’ll go to the gallows with a Holy Grail mage’s head to my name.” The bandit boasted.

“Buddy I’ve been a Guild mage for all of five hours I am not dying this early into my career.” Gudako said as the magic seal on her hand glowed red.

The bandits’ eyes widened as he saw the magically enhanced sword in his enemies hand begin to cut through his own blade. He leapt back just before Gudako cut through his sword and swiped at where he had been standing the previous moment. Before he could make another move he heard a voice shout behind him.

“Lightning shot!” Ritsuka bellowed electricity discharged from his gun at the man who had threatened to kill his sister.

The bandit twisted out of the way of the shot but it wouldn’t matter in a moment. Gudako shifted the cross guard of her sword and caught the magical electricity against her blade.

“Lightning wave!” She shouted as she slashed her sword channeling another charge from the artificial origin. A yellow crescent of magic lightning flew out from her sword at the star faced bandit.

Gudako never would figure out if he was just acting on reflex or if he really was ignorant but just before her attack hit the star faced bandit extended both his arms and shouted.

“Iron-make shield!”

It didn’t much help.

With the leader lying twitching on the ground it didn’t take long for the four of them to mop up the remaining bandits. Archer created some rope to tie them all up and sent Mash and Ritsuka back to the village to collect some guards to properly take the bandits in the custody.

“9, 10, 11, wait I don’t think we got them all.” Gudako observed looking at the tied up criminals.

“There were one or two who got away there always are, but with the majority of them captured they won’t be able to attack convoys like they have been. Isn’t that right big guy.” Archer said nudging the tied up mage with his foot, the bandit growled at them through his gag. Leaning back against the cliff face Archer turned to Gudako. “So what do you think of your first mission as a Guild mage, I’d like to say someone threatening to kill you for bragging rights doesn’t happen very often but yeah it happens a lot.”

“Honestly it feels nice, Guild work I mean. It’s nice to be out here doing something palpable to make the world a better place.” Gudako said.

“You seem to be taking the threats to life and limb part of making the world a better place pretty well.” Archer responded

Gudako chuckled. “Well you’re not the only one who got their K to 12 at the school of hard knocks 'Captain Conductor' over there isn’t the first guy with a blade and too much attitude to make trouble for me or Ritsuka.”

“Whoever said I had a hard life.” Archer responded.

“You did during the trip to the village and during the fight. The way you fight, the way you use your magic, you’ve been at this for a while. Given your age I’d say you’ve been at this since you were a teenager or younger. And when you are talking about the past that bittersweet tone of voice, It’s the way I feel to, bad memories of bad things but at the same time that bad past brought you to this present so you can’t completely hate it.”

Archer closed his eyes and smirked. “You’re a lot more observant than I gave you credit for.”

“Well I do work at a research Institute.” Gudako replied.

And with that new understanding establish their seemed to be nothing to do but wait for Mash and Ritsuka to return.

Gudako smiled she knew this was going to be the start of something good she could feel it.


	2. The king and the mountain.

Altria Pendragon was a woman born into privilege that was undeniable. Born into the nobility and possessing a gift for light and wind magic, wealth, power and authority were her birthright. It would be easy to let that privilege corrupt her, to become decadent and complacent, to weaken in mind, body and spirit. The Pendragon family was well aware of that risk and worked to prevent it. Like all members of the family who possessed talent for the mystic arts Altria was sent to work for Holy Grail to refine the use of her magic in real world conditions. In time she would join the military and serve a tour of duty.

It was fitting then that Altria conducted herself as a woman with a legacy to uphold. She possessed a duty to fulfil and a code of honour to live up to. She was quiet, determined and severe, sometimes cold and distant but none could doubt her dedication or her strength of will.

Of course what makes one strong can also make one scary so when Altria turned away from the Holy Grail mission board one day a glare etched on her features few wanted to meet her gaze.

“You there.” She said sharply turning to one of her Guild mate’s. He was a blonde, sharply dressed man by the name of Dr. Jekyll.

“Yes Altria?” he replied a bit nervously. Altria’s tone was level but there was an unmistakable hardness in her voice. She spoke as a commander giving orders, not a friend and fellow Guild mate.

“Yesterday there was a mission for a scouting expedition to Mount Galongarreg, where is it?” She asked.

“Someone took the mission.” Jekyll explained.

Altria scowled, a sure sign that something was deeply troubling the normally stoic young woman.

“I don’t think they’ve left yet.” Jekyll ventured wanting to soothe whatever was troubling his Guild mate. “It was the new kid’s Ritsuka and Gudako. Perhaps you could join them on their mission.”

Altria looked pensive for a moment before turning and swiftly walking off in search of Holy Grail’s two newest members.

\---

“So Ritsuka, Gudako I wanted to ask you something.” Mash said as she sat down with her Guild mate’s around a small table near the corner of the room.

“Shoot.” Gudako said cheerfully.

“Well I feel we worked well together during our last mission and I’d like to ask if you’d want to form a team with me.” Mash said.

“What do you mean?” Ritsuka asked.

“Well sometimes Guild mages choose to form informal teams amongst each other. Teams usually go on missions together and share the reward.” Mash explained.

“I must wonder why us?” Ritsuka asked. “We are the least experienced members of holy Grail.”

“In truth you two forming a team with me is mostly for my own benefit.” Mash said bashfully. “I specialize in shielding magic almost exclusively because of that it can be difficult for me to perform missions where taking the offensive is necessary. I usually work with other members of the Guild when going out on missions but for a long time I’ve been sort of the baby of the Guild it would be nice to work with mages who see me as a peer and not a child.”

“Cool I’ve never been hired to be the muscle of a group before, you’ve got yourself a new teammate.” Gudako said.

“I agree with my sister. I mean about joining a team with you. And Gudako, she carries around a tower shield bigger than she is like it was made out of tinfoil. You are not the muscle of this team.”

Ritsuka's comment earned a pout from his sister.

“Thank you.” Mash said with a smile. “Perhaps we should look for a mission, go out on something to solidify that we are really a team.”

“Actually me and my brother were already looking at something.” Gudako said as she took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and unfurled it in front of Mash.

“Apparently something strange is happening on Galongarreg, They sent this mission out to hunters Guilds so they could survey the area, mercenary guilds to provide security and mages guilds to poke at anything magical that might be happening. The missions government-sponsored so the moneys really good.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Mash agreed.

The trio left the table and headed for the front door of the Guild House but just before they reached it they heard a voice.

“Halt.”

They turned around to see a young woman in her late teens. She had blond hair and green eyes. She wore steel armour over a plain blue dress. All these things by themselves did not stand out but there was still something about her, her poise, her demeanour, even her aura seemed to resonate with power and authority.

It was because of this trait, this aura of authority that it took a moment for it to sink into Ritsuka and Gudako that the woman in front of them was actually quite short, about 5 feet tall, 5’1’’ Max.

“Yes Altria?” Mash said to the woman.

“I’ve been informed that you are taking a mission to travel to mount Galongarreg. I will be accompanying you.” Altria said sternly her tone making it clear that she would not accept any argument.

“Okay.” Mash said hesitantly.

Altria nodded in confirmation before pushing past the three of them and walking out of the Guild Hall.

“What’s up with her?” Gudako whispered to Mash.

“She’s Altria Pendragon, she’s always pretty reserved but it’s not like her to barge in on somebody else’s mission like this.” Mash said.

“Wait she’s really a Pendragon?” Gudako asked.

Mash nodded in confirmation and with seemingly nothing more to say the three mages followed the noblewoman out of the Guild Hall.

Galongarreg was part of the mountain range known as the Dragon’s Head and was relatively close to town. The travel there was quiet and awkward Altria rebuffed any attempt to speak with her with a glare so the four of them simply went on in silence until they arrived at their destination. Both the Guild hunters and mercenaries had arrived before them setting up a camp at the base of the mountain.

When they arrived at the camp Altria sat down on a stone a little way a ways from everyone else leaving introductions to Mash.

“Hello we represent the mage Guild Holy Grail, we took the mission to accompany your investigation.” Mash explained as a tan man in a green shirt walked up to her.

“I’m Loxley I’m the leader of the team of hunters hired for this mission and I’ll be leading the expedition. Over here is Ushiwakamaru she was sent by the mercenary Guild Open Gate.”

“Hello.” Ushiwakamaru said cheerfully as she gave a bow. Ushiwakamaru was a short woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a white and blue Ō-yoroi.

“So do you know anything about what’s going on?” Gudako asked. “The mission request said there have been reports of strange phenomenon happening on Mount Galongarreg but it didn’t go into detail.”

“Some people from a nearby village have reported strange sightings, peculiar lights up on the mountain at night and stone around here that seemed to be moving by itself. The government seems to think it is worth looking into and that it might be magical which is why you kids are here.” Loxley explained.

“Are we sure it’s anything magical and not you know somebody having too much of their nightcap before bed?” Gudako asked.

“No we don’t but if there’s even a chance of magic happenings we should have a professional on hand to deal with it. When it comes to magic my men and I don’t know a wand from a stick on the ground. We are planning to set up camp here for the night and start the climb and survey tomorrow morning. I trust that is okay with you?”

“Yes.” Mash confirmed.

The group got to work setting up the camp it didn’t take long and as time wound on most of the expedition party was sitting around a campfire enjoying a stew dinner.

“Here.” Ritsuka said holding out a bowl of stew towards Altria, ever since they arrived Altria had been remaining distant from the rest of the group. She’d help out whenever somebody worked up the nerve to ask her but for the most part stayed away. Altria took the stew but didn’t say anything.

“You feeling okay?” Ritsuka asked.

“I am fine.” Altria replied flatly.

“You don’t seem fine your tense you have been all day, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Altria said her voice remained level but she turned away to avoid facing Ritsuka.

“I know It’s probably annoying to be asked these questions by someone like me. I’m basically a complete stranger but for as long as were on this mission together were teammates. And if her going to go forward I need to know that you’re ready for this.”

“I don’t think a novice such as yourself has any right to question my abilities.” Altria replied looking him in the eye.

“It’s not a matter of power or skill.” Ritsuka said soothingly. “Your body is here but your mind is a thousand miles away. My friend Mash and my sister on this mission with us I need to know that if things go sideways I can rely on you. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to but please look me in the eyes and tell me I can trust you.”

Altria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You are right so long as we are here for filling the mission and protecting you, your sister and Mash is my duty. I am Altria Pendragon and a Pendragon never shirks their duty. You can trust me.”

“Thank you.” Ritsuka said softly a smile growing on his lips.

With that there seem to be nothing more that needed to be said so Ritsuka returned to the campfire.

\---

The next morning everyone swiftly got together the gear and began the climb up Mount Galongarreg. While it wasn’t exactly a tourist destination, Mount Galongarreg was close enough to civilization that there were a few mapped out path winding up the height of the mountain. While they kept their eyes peeled for signs of strange happenings most of the party expected the whole expedition to be a waste of time. That was until they ran into it. It was tall, proportioned somewhat like a gorilla except standing up straight. Its body was made of light brown stone at odds with the grey of the mountain around it. On the side of its arms and legs small metal plates were bolted. It appeared to be without ahead, at least none which could be seen from the back. It didn’t notice the party having been walking around a curve in the mountain path as they had come up behind it.

“What was that?” Loxley asked turning towards the Holy Grail mages.

“That was a golem.” Gudako said.

“What’s a golem?” One of the hunters asked.

“It’s a thing wizards make by breathing life into rock.” Another replied.

“Well it’s more complicated than that” Gudako began. “Despite common perception normal golems are not actually a product of living magic at all but a form of animation magic. Specialized enchantments are applied to the golem to give them predetermined automated responses to external stimuli in order for them to...”

“Stop, we don’t need a science lesson right now.” Loxley said “We need to figure out what were going to do about this golem being here.”

“I say we go back down the mountain tell a minister that weird stuff is happening because of this golem, collect our money and go home.” One of the hunters suggested.

“We can’t, not yet.” Altria said immediately.

“Blondie’s right.” Loxley said. “According to the redhead golems don’t just happen on their own and they don’t do things on their own either. There’s more to this than what we can see and we can’t send whatever poor smuk comes after us in blind.”

Not all the hunters looked particularly happy about this but no one challenged Loxley’s decision. The party moved forward slower and more cautiously this time doing their best to make sure the golem they were following wouldn’t notice them.

They soon arrived at a cave that was obviously artificial, the arch of the opening to perfectly curved and the walls to smooth and even.

“Ushiwakamaru do you think you can sneak inside see if there’s anything going on?” Loxley asked.

“I can try.” She responded before ducking into the cave. For a few tense minutes she was gone but soon the group heard rapid footsteps and Ushiwakamaru reappeared.

“You’re not going to believe what I found.”

“What is it?” Loxley asked.

“It’s well I think it’s a temple.” She said.

Surprise and confusion sounded from the group prompting Ushiwakamaru to explain further.

“The inside looks like a temple it’s done up with gems and pillars and fancy carvings and a bunch of stuff I’ve only ever seen before in a church. There’s a soft glow coming from most of it to. There are five golems on their hands and knees in front of a throne and there is a little girl sitting on it.”

“What?” Altria said.

“Yeah she’s this kid with blond hair, she looked kind of out of it actually.”

“We have to rescue her.” Altria said drawing her sword and moving to enter the cave.

“Whoa there buddy we can’t just go in there swinging swords and screaming bloody murder.” Gudako said. “We don’t know what they’re doing here.”

“Um sis I’m pretty sure they kidnapped someone.” Ritsuka said.

“That’s not what I mean I think these golems might be alive, like really alive and intelligent.” Gudako said.

“Hold it kid didn’t you say earlier that golems aren’t alive, that they just react to things the way their makers want them to?” Loxlay asked.

“I did, but, well have you ever heard of the artificial intelligence mutation phenomenon?” Gudako replied.

“Kid I don’t know what half those words mean by themselves let alone what they mean when you string them together. Can you break this down small for a guy who’s most advanced education was learning how to make raccoon stew that didn’t taste like garbage.”

“Magic is a power which flows from the soul from the very being of the caster, because of this sometimes when a golem maker pushes his craft beyond the means of his skill fragments of his mind and spirit become copied onto the enchantments which control a golem. This can lead to golems developing eccentricities even taking independent actions outside what they were intended for, developing intelligence, memories, will.”

“So what you’re saying is there smart enough that killing them is murder but they’re dumb enough to think kidnapping a little girl and doing some crazy magic stuffed to her is a good idea.” Loxlay said his tone making it quite clear how exasperated he was with the whole situation.

“They might not understand the implications of what they’re doing. We don’t know how long they’ve been self-aware and intelligent golems tend to process new information through the lens of whatever actions they were first crafted for. If they are intelligent then there trying to understand the world with a mind which is still growing and was never designed to process anything but very specific forms of information.”

“Wait, what you mean if, are you saying these things might not be alive after all.” One of the hunters said.

“No they might not be this whole thing could be for whatever reason orchestrated by whatever mage created these golems in the first place but until we are certain they aren’t self-aware we have to treat their lives as having the same value as any other person. You don’t want to destroy one of the things thinking it’s just a tool only to find out you’re responsible for killing a person.”

“Whatever happens he isn’t going to be responsible for anything because I’m not sending my men in there.” Loxlay said. “I’m sorry kid but this is out of our weight class.”

“We understand we will handle this by ourselves.” Mash said.

“Wait,” Ushiwakamaru spoke up. “I’ll come with you.”

“No.” Ritsuka said. “Stay with the hunters. We don’t know if there’s more golems about. We need you to head back to town so that someone knows about what we found up here, in case, in case the worst happens to us.”

“He’s got the right idea.” Loxlay said. “Let’s get going. You k.., you mages stay safe, you got that?”

The hunters headed back down the mountain path leaving behind the four mages to deal with the rescue attempt.

“Okay sis what’s the game plan?” Ritsuka said turning to his sibling.

“We go in secure the girl and leave.” Altria interjected.

“Hold it there Your Highness just because you come from a family of war heroes doesn’t mean you have to turn everything into a battle.” Gudako said hands on her hips. “If we can open a dialogue with them we might be able to get them to hand over the girl without a fight.”

“And if you can’t get them to surrender?” Altria challenged.

“Then we still can’t just yank her out of there. What Ushiwakamaru described sounded like it might be ritual magic. Just pulling her out might have adverse effects on her especially if the magic is affecting her mind.”

“So what do **you** propose we do?” Altria replied.

Gudako thought for a moment before taking off her pack and opening it.

“We try and open a dialogue and do things peacefully.” She said as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. “The golems might not be able to hear or understand language but they can probably see so I’ll write down what I’m trying to communicate.”

Gudako rummage through her pack a little more before pulling out a thin black cylindrical object about the length of a letter opener with a point at one end.

“Why were talking Ritsuka will analyse whatever magic they’re performing and see how it works. Then he can use this spell stylus to try and unravel it.”

“You can do that?” Mash asked.

“I can, my sister and I both possess scanning magic, we need to be in physical contact with whatever we are trying to analyse but it allows us to determine the properties of most forms of magic.” Ritsuka explained. “The spell stylus is an invention of Chaldea, normally only another mage of the same or similar discipline can manipulate a stable spell structure but the spell stylus allows anyone to do so though it’s much less efficient and wouldn’t be practical at all without the scanning magic we have.”

“So are we going in now?” Altria said impatiently.

“Just one more thing.” Ritsuka said before he took off his shoes and socks.

“Your shoes?” Mash said mildly confused.

“I need to be in direct contact with something to use my scanning magic on it. This way I’ll be able to start scanning without raising suspicion and hopefully not provoking the golems.” He explained. “If I’m not able to get a good read of the magic before the golems started attacking us, if they do” he added catching a frown from his sister. “I’ll need the rest of you to protect me while I finish scanning.”

“Of course.” Mash responded.

The four moved in, they travelled in loose formation with Mash and Altria in the front ready to face whatever they came across. Ritsuka and Gudako were behind them weapons drawn and at the ready in case of a surprise attack. As they travelled the sibling snuck glances at Altria’s weapon. They had not focused on it when she drew the sword during their previous conversation but now without argument to distract them it was hard for the inquisitive siblings not to think about it. The blade was as white as snow, starting near the base of the blade strange letters were engraved spelling some foreign word up the length of the blade. The cross guard and the pommel were made not of gold they could tell that much. Although they shone like the precious metal there was something about their composition, some unexplainable quality that spoke of stability and power beyond anything fragile gold was capable of.

Whoever had built the cavern had done absolutely nothing to disguise its artificial nature the floor walls and ceiling were all smooth and level, polished to the point that within only a few feet of travel they could already see the reflected light of whatever magic was going on glimmering down the passageway. Every few feet they passed carved pillars reaching from the floor to the ceiling.

Eventually the hallway opened up into a larger spacious room. Ushiwakamaru’s description hadn’t done it justice. The room was perfectly circular with a high domed ceiling. The entire floor was covered in shallow carvings standing out from the floor by their soft white glow. Along the walls large cut gems were set reflecting the light from the floor into rainbow colours. In the centre of the room was what appeared to be a larger version of the carved pillars the mages had passed getting there. It was broader in diameter than a man’s outstretched arms and portions of its carvings periodically lit up with the white glow of the floor before dying back down again.

In front of the pillar parallel to the door was a throne, simple in design and cut of white stone. Unlike almost every other piece of stonework in the room the throne was not covered in runes or glowing with the light of ritual magic. It seemed to be nothing more than a seat for its current occupant a young woman.

The woman was young she couldn’t have been any more than 14. She wore a white and silver dress and her blond hair was tied back with a black bow. Her green eyes were unfocused and they look strangely empty in the peculiar light of the room. Across her lap lay a sword in a red and blue ornate sheath.

Before her were five golems each one identical in appearance. They were on their hands and knees bent forward like the pious at prayer. Spots of pure white light dripped like teardrops from the front of their torsos.

The four mages walked into the room and the moment they crossed the threshold the golems stood up and turned towards them. Now that they could see the golems fronts clearly for the first time the assembled mages realized that though they didn’t have heads like normal humanoids each golem had a large metal plate on the front of its torso on which shaping and design roughly invoked a face. Each plate had a black slit across it through which two points of light glowed like shining eyes in the darkness.

Gudako stepped forward sheathing her sword.

“Hello I am Gudako. The girl you have is missing from her home and we need to return her. Please give the girl to us so we can return her.”

Gudako spoke loudly and clearly every word she said repeated on the pad of paper she held outstretched in her hand.

For a tense moment the cavern was so quiet even the breaths of its five human occupants could be heard clearly.

Then the golems attacked.

The Centre golem moved forward raising one huge fist above its head preparing to bring it down on Gudako. With speed that after all she’d seen of her still surprised Gudako, Mash dashed to intercept the attack pivoting around Gudako bringing her shield up to block the golem’s fist. The sound of stone striking steel rang throughout the cavern like a gong signalling the start of their battle.

Gudako stepped back standing aside her brother and drawing her sword. Ritsuka had knelt down placing his hands against the floor to speed up his scanning. Mash was fending off three of the golems bringing her shield to meet their blows and counter attempts to get around her. Between her strength and the bracing effect of her shielding magic she could counter and overpower the golem’s blows but outnumbered as she was couldn’t do much more than keep them occupied without exposing her teammates to danger.

Altria was clashing with the other two golems swift dense wind swirled around her blade, had either Gudako or Ritsuka been in the position to analyse they might have drawn comparisons to the storm-mail spell so coveted by wind wizards. Whatever else the golems could do they evidently couldn’t feel pain or care about injuries every clashing blow between the golems fists and Altria’s wind sheathed sword left a new web of cracks against their oversize arms. Already stone was crumbling away from their bodies.

Ritsuka worked as quickly as he could trying to decipher the intricacies of the ritual. Normally such a complicated piece of mage-craft would take much more time than they had to fully analyse, but Ritsuka knew he didn’t need to figure out all the details of the ritual or even what it was doing only whether or not it was safe to pry the golem’s captive away from it.

After a few frantic minutes of scanning his eyes snapped open and sudden realization.

“The effect is exo-active she’s not connected to the spell structure!” Ritsuka shouted.

“For those of you that didn’t swallow a thesaurus this morning.” Gudako said as she spun the chamber on her sword. “What he means is grab the girl and fucking run!”

Gudako drew back her sword animate shadow flowing down the length of the blade. She whipped the sword forward shadow shooting out and wrapping around the woman on the throne and her sword. The length of shadow withdrew yanking the woman from her chair Ritsuka had gotten to his feet and helped his sister catch her none of the golems being close and fast enough to intercept.

Gudako and Ritsuka ran for the exit the still unresponsive woman carried between them. Mash followed after she had her shield still held out to block the golems. The sound of howling wind coming from Altria’s blade grew more high-pitched as she stepped back from the golem she was clashing with and in one swift motion swung her sword in a wide arc against the ground kicking up a cloud of dust and debris which filled most of the chamber.

The four mages ran the golems close behind them

“Catch!” Ritsuka shouted as he worked one arm free, drew his gun and tossed it to Altria who deftly snatched it out of the air.

“Turn the cylinder in till the blue line is at the top.” He instructed.

Altria did so before handing the weapon back to him.

With unsteady aim as he was still both running and supporting the rescued woman Ritsuka fired at the floor. A blue beam of magic shot out, striking the ground and spreading out leaving a slick sheet of ice that the golems slipped on soon becoming piled up against each other as they struggled to continue the chase.

With the golems slowed down the four of them were able to pull ahead and were well ahead by the time they reached the mouth of the cavern. Gudako, Ritsuka and Mash all continued running slowing down so as not to trip. Altria stopped however turning to face the cavern. Bright light beginning to glow from her armoured fist she thrust her fist up and out a beam of light streaking out and striking the roof of the cavern. The cavern roof shook and crumbled, collapsing and leaving a pile of stone covering the exit.

Altria dashed down the pathway to where her companions were standing silently taking the unconscious woman from Gudako and Ritsuka. The woman’s eyes were closed now and she was groaning softly like she was working through a nightmare. Now that they were so close together and they had a moment of calm it was easy to see that there was a remarkable resemblance between Altria and the woman.

“I don’t know how long that will delay them.” Altria said, before she continued down the path moving swiftly but carefully. The others followed suit.

“Ow ow ow.” Ritsuka muttered, doing his best to keep up with the others while avoiding stepping on any sharp stones.

\---

Eventually they reached the base of the mountain.

“Okay everyone either they can’t get out of the cave, they aren’t following us or we lost them.” Gudako said as she looked up at the mountain path.

“You’re hurt.” Mash said softly as she saw Ritsuka sitting on a nearby stone looking at his dirty and bleeding feet.

“Yep I guess that’s what happens when you run down a mountain path in your bare feet.” Ritsuka said trying to sound cheerful even as he winced.

“Please let me.” Mash said as she knelt down and took a first aid kit out of her pack.

A few feet away Altria and the woman she had rescued were also sitting down. The woman’s state had improved immensely although she still looked tired she was at least awake and lucid.

“You came to rescue me.” She said.

“I was here on another mission.” Altria explained.

“While we’re here together perhaps you should introduce me to your friends I don’t recognize the boy and girl wearing white.”

“I suppose I should.” Altria said standing up the woman following soon after.

“Gudako and Ritsuka.” Altria said clearly, drawing their attention. “I’d like to introduce you to my sister Lily Pendragon.”

Lily curtsied before the other mages. “Thank you for rescuing me I owe you all a deep debt.”

“Well shucks what are Guild mates for.” Gudako said walking up to Lily and shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet-sss” Ritsuka began trying to stand up before hissing in pain.

“You’re hurt you shouldn’t be walking.” Altria said plainly.

“You’re right.” Ritsuka replied sitting back down. “But we should still get going, tell the others what happened.”

“Good point after that ’in case the worst happens’ remark you made Loxlay probably thinks we’ve been beaten to death by now.” Gudako added.

“I guess someone could carry you.” Mash suggested.

Without a word Altria walked over to Ritsuka and picked him up. She carried him in her arms as she began to walk back towards town the other three soon following behind her.

\---

Night had fallen by the time they arrived back at town and it didn’t take long for one of the hunters to find them. They met up with Loxlay and Ushiwakamaru at the hunter’s Guild House and explained what it was that happened.

“So those golems kidnapped you, magic'd you unconscious somehow, stuck you in a chair and prayed at you for a week.”

“Basically yes.” Lily said.

“She wasn’t malnourished or dehydrated so the golems, or possibly someone else was taking care of her.” Gudako said. “That may have been what that golem was doing out on the path foraging or surveying or something.”

“We tried scanning Lily to see what the golems might have been doing to her but it didn’t turn up much of anything.” Ritsuka said. “As far as we can tell they were doing something to affect the Ethernano in her body but we can’t figure out to what end and it has been slowly reversing itself ever since we left.”

“So what’s the game plan? You mages going to charge back up that mountain and give those golems what for?” Loxlay inquired. Although his tone was joking something about the way he said it made it seem like he wouldn’t be all too surprised if they actually did it.

“No this is too important. Those golems are a threat to public safety and trying to organize a proper assault force with the Guild would take too long. As soon as I return home I will be contacting the Order,” Altria said

The Chivalrous Order for the Protection of the Homeland and its People, more commonly known as simply 'The Order' was a small, select group of government-funded peacekeepers with a mandate to protect the populace of Kpyrot from ‘extra-normal’ threats. Although the guilds normally handled fighting monsters and similar problems not everyone could afford to offer up an attractive reward. Others simply didn’t want to turn to the guilds especially mages guilds for help. But if somebody reported a monster, a demon, or rogue mage endangering the citizens the Order was obliged by the oaths they swore before the empty throne of the first Emperor to help.

“Whatever,” Loxlay replied. “we did our job and as long as the check clears I’m happy.”

The mages prepared to head home, Mash having gone out and purchased a pair of shoes for Ritsuka.

“So that’s what this was all about you were worried about your sister.” Ritsuka said as the two mages stood outside the Guild House.

“That was simply a coincidence I did not know she would be here.” Altria replied.

“I don’t believe that. You wanted to go on this specific mission to this specific location. Somehow you knew she’d be here and you knew she needed your help. That’s why you were so tense, you were worried, and ever since we got your sister here safe and sound you’ve, I won’t say relaxed but you seem less tense like something worrying you has been resolved.”

“I’m simply happy that we were able to complete our mission.” Altria said.

“You wanted an excuse didn’t you?” Ritsuka continued as if she hadn’t said anything. “To come here you wanted to rescue your sister but you couldn’t just be here for that. Why?”

“You ask a lot of questions of me even though you yourself said we are little more than strangers. Perhaps if you seek knowledge you should offer some in return.” Altria said.

Ritsuka chuckled realizing he had his own little game of psychoanalyst turned on him. “All right, fair point. If you want to know why I’m asking so many questions I guess it’s what you said earlier - a sense of duty.”

“A duty? To do what to ask questions?” Altria asked a hint of curiosity creeping into her level tone. “I suppose that makes sense you work for Chaldea you must have a curious mind perhaps a mandate to add to your knowledge.”

Ritsuka laughed again a little more loudly this time. “That’s not what I meant. When I said I felt it was my duty I meant it was my duty to well to care, about you, about the people around me.”

“Your duty is to care? If only we could all be so lucky to have such simple responsibilities.”

“Yeah simple maybe but I wouldn’t say it’s unimportant.” Ritsuka said staring up into the night sky. “My sister and I we grew up on the streets and that kind of life teaches you a lot of things. It taught me that life can be cruel and unkind and that people can be like that to. However it also taught me that people aren’t always like that.”

Ritsuka said took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“That’s why I think I have a duty to care about people, about friends and teammates. So much of the suffering my sister and I went through wasn’t because of sadism or malice on anyone’s part but simply because of apathy, because of people who could have helped us walking by and saying it wasn’t their problem. I never want to be that kind of person so I’m sorry if you think I’m butting into your personal business but whenever I’m given a choice between trying to help and saying it’s not my problem I do the former.”

Altria turned and looked at him. There was something in her eyes it was subtle and Ritsuka wasn’t certain he wasn’t just imagining it but it looked like she might of been appraising him and finding something she hadn’t noticed before.

“All right I’ve coughed up my back story so are you going to tell me why you needed to piggyback on our team to justify going up that mountain.”

“I’ll tell you now what I’ve told you before it was simply a coincidence. I had no doubt in my sister’s ability to take care of herself. No Pendragon would ever insult another’s honour like that.”

“Well I’m glad Lily’s big sister has such faith in her and you should both be happy for ‘coincidences’ like the one that got us up that mountain.”

And with that the mages left each heading towards their respective homes, Altria with a small smile tugging at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've got all the main characters more or less introduced next time we can start on the actual story.


	3. Fire in the sky.

Shallow gasps were the only sound in the bright sterile room. Mash didn’t know how long she was laying there on the operating table it could’ve been minutes or hours but pain obscured her senses.

  
Slowly men in white coats filed into the room. One of them placed a mask over Mash’s face.

“Breathe deeply. When you wake up you’ll feel much better.” The man said.

“Wait don’t.” Mash said weakly as a strange tasting gas flowed into her mouth and lungs.

Mash fidgeted on the table as the whole world seemed to fade away.

\---

“Don’t, don’t.” Mash mumbled as she fidgeted under the covers of her bed before realizing she could feel something licking at her cheek. Mash opened her eyes and saw Fou the feline alternatively pawing at her face and licking her.  
Mash blinked a few times as the world came into focus and sat up in her bed causing the White furred little creature to run around in circles before running back to Mash’s side and cuddling against her.

“Good morning Fou.” Mash said as she reached out to scratch and behind the ears. The mage looked at the clock hanging on her bedroom wall and noticed it was a little earlier than when she normally woke up.

“Did you get me up because you knew I was having that dream again?” She asked idly as she got out of bed.

It was close enough to the side of the day that Mash didn’t see any point in trying to go back to bed. She changed out of her pyjamas and dressed in a black dress and white jacket.

She left her bedroom to see her father standing outside her door.

“Morning Mash I was just about to come get you up.” He said cheerfully.

“Good morning father.” Mash replied.

The two went downstairs and Mash’s father began cooking breakfast. Lancelot du Lac was to the people of Kpyrot a hero, a man who fought monsters and save the endangered. Most didn’t think of him as he was on mornings like this a single father making awkward small talk with his daughter over a simple breakfast.

“So you seem to be getting along well with the new members of the guild.” Lancelot said in between spoonfuls of porridge.

“I am.” Mash replied.

“You even formed a team with them.” Lancelot said. “Tell me what brought this on. You always turned me down when I tried to invite you onto my team.”

“I like them, they’re nice people.” Mash said after a pause.

“Oh, and we're not.” Her father said jokingly. “I’m sad to hear you say that, Gawain will be crushed.”

This caused Mash to snort with stifled laughter. She had known Gawain all her life and couldn’t remember a time when he had been sad or upset. Bedivere had once joked that his optimism had to do with his magic that his solar magic left him with a sunny day inside his head.

The two finished their breakfast and Lancelot said he’d take care of the dishes urging his daughter to go out and enjoy the day.

Mash left and headed down to the Holy Grail Guild House looking forward to meeting up with Ritsuka and Gudako. It had been a few days since their expedition to mount Galongarreg. Although they had taken up one or two minor missions independently they had not gone together on a mission as a team since that. The day before Gudako had expressed a desire to head out on another team mission and they had agreed to meet up today and see if there was anything good on the mission board.

Mash walked into the Holy Grail guild house smiling as she saw Ritsuka and Gudako sitting at what had become over the last couple days their regular table. However when she sat down with them she noticed looks of apprehension on their faces.

“What’s wrong?” Mash asked.

“I’m sorry but we can’t go out on a mission with you today.” Ritsuka said. “We received a letter from Chaldea. They want us back at the Institute to pick up some new equipment that supposed to help with our field testing work.”

Gudako took out a letter and laid it on the table in front of them.

“It’s signed by Olgamally Animusphere herself so we can't put this off. Sorry.”

Mash frowned disappointed that her plans to go out with her teammates had been put on hold.

“Hey if you still want to spend the day with us you could come to Chaldea.” Gudako said suddenly.

“That sounds nice actually.” Mash replied.

“Are you sure you want to come its probably just going to be us chatting with a bunch of people you don’t know and them handing off whatever trinket the engineering department has come up with.”

“I’d still like to come, any time I can spend with you to is good with me.” Mash said.

“Aw shucks.” Gudako said with a blush. “This will be great we can introduce you to Roman and Lev and that guy from Finance who always brings gazpacho for lunch.”

“Why him?” Her brother asked.

“I think Mash would like him.” She replied with a shrug.

\---

The three of them prepared for the trip headed Ritsuka and Gudako heading back to the apartment to grab some close and other travel surprise and Mash heading back home to do the same and to tell her father where she’d be. Soon they were on a train heading to Fuyuki city. Even by train it was more than a day's worth of travel but Mash didn’t say much her mind often going back to the dream she had had. She had the same dream often enough to think of it as recurring but in truth only had it every once every couple of months. Her father didn’t think much of the dream. He thought it was just a memory of when she was much younger and had fallen badly ill requiring surgery to heal her. However when she had the dream it always made her worry somehow she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was the prelude to something terrible happening.

Fuyuki was a port city in the west of Kpyrot it was a hub of international trade, home to the famous Homurahara Academy, the holy mountain Enzou and more recently the Chaldea Institute of Etherlogical Study.  
“So what is Miss Animusphere like?” Mash asked as the three of them walked down the street towards Chaldea.

“She’s rather… Severe.” Ritsuka said carefully.

“She’s a bitch.” Gudako said flatly. “But don’t tell her I said that or she’ll throw me into space like she did to Amy.”

“Amy got a new job overseas and moved.” Ritsuka said rubbing his temples.

“That’s what Olgamally wants you to think.”

Ritsuka didn’t respond writing off this particular conversation as a lost cause. The three continue on and soon arrived at Chaldea. The Institute was housed within a large round white building near the slope of Mount Enzou.

Gudako walked up to the keypad next to the front door and typed in a combination causing the double doors to smoothly slide open.

As the trio walked in Ritsuka and Gudako smiled at the site of Prof. Lev Flauros there to greet them.

Lev was a tall man who’s curly black hair reached down to his mid back. He wore a green coat black pants and a green top hat.

“Lev!” Gudako said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Good to see you to, and you of course Ritsuka.” Lev said returning the hug before extending his hand and shaking with Ritsuka.

“And who’s this?” Lev asked indicating Mash.

“Mash Kyrielite, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Mash said extending her hand.

“Mash Kyrielite?” Lev said rubbing his chin in thought as he shook Mash’s hand. “You’re Lancelot’s daughter are you not?”

“I am, do you know my father?” Mash replied.

“I know of him you’re quite blessed to come from such impressive stock. I must wonder why don’t you go by your father’s family name.”

Mash winced a little. “Kyrielite was my mother’s family name, she died shortly after I was born.”

“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean anything by what I said.” Lev said quickly realizing he had overstepped.

“Oh ignore him.” Gudako said pushing at Lev’s side. “His family’s been with the mage Association since the first Council. He thinks of everything in terms of bloodlines and lineage. This freak once asked me to give him my blood.”  
“Now Gudako you’re taking that out of context. I do not just randomly ask people for their blood like some mad scientist.” Lev defended.

“Lev while I respect you as an academic and appreciate you as a coworker if you’re going to ask someone for their blood you need a better reason than ‘I might make use of it one day.’” Ritsuka said.

Mash couldn’t help but giggle. “You certainly have some interesting friends.”

“You got that right Mash.” Gudako said with a smile. “And speaking of friends where’s Doc Roman. I wouldn’t think he'd be too busy to come greet us considering your decision to outsource the important job of trying to maim the two of us.”

“Like all the department heads Dr. Akiman is in the central meeting room in preparation for the activation of the Ether active Pseudo Environment modelling system.”

Ritsuka’s eyes went wide. “Wait so they finally finished it?”

“Yes.” Lev said. “Dr. Akiman asked me to invite you to the demonstration.”

“The Doc planned this didn’t he.” Gudako said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t have something to give us. He just pulled some strings to make sure we were here when the Institute unveiled its latest toy.”

“Actually the mystic code project has developed a new device for your work field testing the artificial origin.” Lev reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two beads.

“These transceivers are connected to the Hermes system. They will allow you to provide up-to-date reports regardless of your position in the country.”

“Nifty.” Gudako said as she took one of the beads, her brother taking the other.

“Hermes? Environment modelling system? I’ve never heard about such things.” Mash said curious.

“That is understandable” Lev said “while our work here is not actually a secret as such we don’t exactly advertise either. Miss Animusphere is concerned about the effects of public opinion on our productivity.”

“It’s a long story and complicated but the short of it is that Hermes is the Institute’s internal information management system. You can think of it as being kind of like an archive mage except it’s an inanimate object and significantly more powerful than most any mage.” Ritsuka explained. “The Ether active Pseudo Environment modelling system is Chaldea’s attempt to find a way to safely map the wasteland using Ley lines and the Ethernano in the atmosphere as a medium.”

“Wow I didn’t think such a thing could exist, for Chaldea to have invented such a device is astounding.” Mash said.

“In the interest of full disclosure Chaldea did not invent either device entirely on our own.” Lev explained. “Both were based on the super archive magic possessed by the Ishgar magic Council. In the interest of international cooperation and goodwill Chairman Crawford Seam donated the information on super archive magic to Chaldea.”

“And in the interest of international cooperation and goodwill we donated a large amount of money so that the chairman could buy what I’m certain is a very official and politically necessary yacht.” Gudako stage whispered to Mash.

“Come on now we shouldn’t dally. Miss Animusphere would be upset with me if I’m not present for the unveiling.” Lev began walking down the hall gesturing for the others to follow him. “Miss Kyrielite I’d like to ask that you stay quiet during the demonstration Miss Animusphere doesn’t like unexpected guests for important demonstrations like this.”

“I understand.” Mash said.

As the four of them began walking Gudako turn to Mash and asked her a question. “So what’s your take on it?” She asked.

“My take on what?” Mash replied confused.

“On the wasteland.” Gudako said. “Wild magic, crazy weather and geography that looked like it was put down by a god with OCD and no taste, the centre of Kpyrot is, not to put too fine a point on it, fucked up and no place in the world is fucked up in quite the same way. Everyone who’s ever set foot on the geographical doughnut we call our home and native land has a different story explaining why the wasteland is what it is so what’s your take on it?”

“Oh I’m well…” Mash began awkwardly before composing herself. “I guess I believe the story I’ve been told about how Kpyrot was created by one of the children of the Goddess Sophia, but because he wasn’t a true Creator God his miracle of creation degraded and Sophia had to place the four holy mountains to stop it from spreading, but made the coast of the land habitable in recognition of her son’s good intentions.”

“So you’re a Zentopian then?” Gudako asked recognizing the story as something she heard from a church run soup kitchen.

“Yes I am.” Mash confirmed.

“Personally I like the story that the wasteland is the way it is because of two gods getting into a knockdown drag-out brawl out here and completely screwing everything up. The way it is seems more likely that it was caused by bad intentions then good.” Gudako said “Of course my brother is boring about it he doesn’t think the wasteland was ‘caused’ by anything it’s just the way it is naturally.”

“That’s not exactly it and you know it.” Ritsuka said, before turning to Mash. “I believe that for whatever reason, within Kpyrot, particularly the wasteland, whatever barriers which separate our world from the worlds of gods and spirits are thinner and the peculiarities of the wastelands are the result of extra-dimensional environments and energies leaking into our world. After all Kpyrot does have a higher record of divine communion then most other nations.” He pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah, our stories are cooler.” Gudako replied, waving off her brothers less mythical explanation as they continued to travel down the hall.

The four of them walked down white, well lit hallways until they arrived at a set of double doors bearing the Chaldea logo, a stylized C surrounded by ivy. The door slid open as they approached.

The room inside wasn’t as brightly lit as a hallway and a soft blue glow transfuse the whole room. All eyes were on the device in the centre of the room. A large round control console sat in the middle of the room softly humming with energy. Above it floated a glowing sphere covered in light blue hexagons. Around it a series of metal rings slowly rotated as archive magic screens floated at the ready just above the control console.

Olgamally Animusphere was younger than one might expect from the leader of such a prestigious institution. She wore a black and orange dress with a white skirt. Intricate patterns of gold thread were woven into her outfit. On her legs she wore red pantyhose and black platform heel shoes. Her long white hair was worn loose except for a single short braid on the left-hand side of her head. In the soft light of the room her amber eyes shone.

The room was obviously intended for presentations as there were rows of seats most of which were already filled up with the institutions employees. Ritsuka, Gudako and Mash took seats near the front row while Lev walked up beside Olgamally.  
“Now that everyone has arrived.” Olgamally began shooting a pointed glare at Ritsuka and Gudako as if it was them and not her assistant she was waiting on. “We can begin the demonstration of Chaldea’s latest breakthrough.”

Lev turned towards the control console and placed his hand against it. There was a soft glow as his own archive magic interacted with that of the device. The four blank screens surrounding the device rose and enlarged.

“The Chaldea Institute of Etherlogical Study. Since its founding by my father Maris Animusphere we have worked in order to push the boundaries of the understanding of magic and to develop new devices for the purpose of expanding human knowledge.”

During Olgamally's intro pictures of the various devices invented by Chaldea were shown interspaced with pictures of eitherogists hard at work.

“The Lay line compliant ether extraction engine Gaia, the super archive information processor Hermes, and today the Ether active Pseudo Environment modelling system Demeter, Chaldea has created many wonders and today we will unveil another. Today ladies and gentlemen you privileged employees of Chaldea will be the first people ever to see Kpyrot in all its glory!”

Olgamally turned towards Lev and with a dramatic flourish announced,

“Lev activate the system, show us the true face of Kpyrot!”

And that’s when everything went to hell.

The building was rocked by an explosion, all the lights in the room shifted from blue to red. The single large screen split apart as it lowered surrounding Lev and showing video feed of various rooms alongside more esoteric information.

“Gaia’s central ether processor is caught in a feedback loop it’s going to overload. One of the secondary storage containers is already ruptured.” Lev reported.

“Shut it down!” Olgamally yelled.

Lev hurriedly went through several different screens adjusting figures and making commands the effects of which only he understood. After a few seconds of frantic work he created a screen with a large red octagon on it and practically slammed the flat of his hand against it. It glowed briefly before returning to normal and Lev’s eyes widened. He pulled his hand back and placed it against the octagon again to the same response. After the third repetition he turned back to Olgamally.

“It’s not responding I don’t think the command is getting through.” Lev said fear creeping into his voice in spite of his efforts to stay calm.

Olgamally bit down on her lip and glowered for a moment before coming to a decision. “Activate the emergency ether vents!”

Dr. Roman stood up from his seat panicked. “That could poison the whole city!”

Olgamally turned sharply glaring at the doctor. “That’s still better than the alternative! If any of them are alive afterwards to sue me I still say it’s a win.” She turned back towards Lev. “Do it!”

Rapidly Lev manifested several screens in front of him each one bearing a blank rectangle waiting for input. Light shone from his fingers, beams connecting to the base of each screen as complicated codes filled each box.

“Activating the emergency ether vents.” Lev said before as one, each screen turned from its normal pale yellow to a vivid green.

\---

Across Fuyuki city rune covered stone pillars erupted from the ground strategically placed in the most population sparse portions of the city that still lay on significant lay lines. Atop them bright red lights flashed and shrill sirens sounded meant to drive away any who might approach. Each pillar began venting clouds of Ethernanos into the air.

\---

“That should buy us enough time to effect a manual shutdown.” Olgamally said with a sigh of relief before turning sharply towards Lev. “Head down to Gaia and oversee the manual shutdown. I want the medical staff and security both on high alert in till we know what’s going on we're operating under emergency protocols.”

With the orders given Olgamally swiftly headed to the door but was caught by Mash.

“Wait, excuse me.” She said.

“I don’t have time for,.. Wait who the hell are you?” Olgamally said realizing she didn’t recognize the woman in front of her. Mash flinched at Olgamally harsh tone but kept her voice level.

“My name is Mash Kyrielite I’m a mage belonging to the Holy Grail Guild I want to know how I can help.”

Olgamally glared at Mash and seemed ready to dismiss her but stopped just as she was opening her mouth.

“Holy Grail you say, well having a mage from a first-class Guild might be good for convincing the town we have things under control. Alright you want to help come with me.” She continued out the door with Mash following behind and Ritsuka and Gudako trailing their teammate.

The four swiftly headed to the entrance of the building.

“The emergency ether vents cannot be activated without simultaneously activating a device designed to inform the captain of the town Guard that there’s an emergency. He’s going to want to talk to us and you are going to help me assure him that we have everything under control.” Olgamally explained as they move towards the entrance.

“Do we?” Mash asked. “Can Mr. Lev really fix your the machine it sounds as if it overloading is very dangerous.”

“Prof. Flauros has been a loyal ally to the Animusphere family for decades and the absolute faith I place in him has never been betrayed!” Olgamally snapped, before catching herself and calming slightly. “Lev is one of the most skilled archive mages I have ever met and he will be directing a team of the best engineers at Chaldea in repairing Gaia. While I’m obliged to take this incident as seriously as any other potential emergency I have no doubt that it will be fixed in short order.”

The four reached the entrance to Chaldea, Olgamally taking a moment to compose herself and straighten her outfit before walking through the door. She led them up the road towards the centre of town and true to her word it didn’t take long before the captain of the guard came running up to them, a few other guardsmen trailing behind. They were still in sight of Chaldea when Olgamally and the captain began to talk.

“What the hell is going on?” The guard captain said as soon as he came up to Olgamally.

“A technical malfunction. Gaia was caught in a feedback loop and to prevent it from going critical we activated the either vents while our technicians affect a manual shutdown.”

“Going critical?” The guard captain said suspiciously.

“Is what we're trying to prevent. Gaia is outfitted with numerous safety measures to prevent exactly the sort of catastrophic overload I’m sure you’re wary of. So long as the ether vents remain active we have at minimum six hours before Gaia even begins to encroach on critical conditions and it will only take a fraction of that time to affect the shutdown.”

“And if someone is poisoned in that time?” The captain asked.

“Then Chaldea will pay for their medical expenses and our chief medic and skilled healing mage Dr. Akiman will treat anyone who cannot be healed by conventional medical means free of charge.”

“And you’re certain your employees will fix this in time?” he asked.

“Chaldea employs some of the most brilliant mages, Etherologist and engineers in the country all of whom have been drilled on what to do in this exact scenario. Even if that wasn’t the case the emergency failsafe systems are idiot proof. I can guarantee you that the city of Fuyuki is in no great danger and if you don’t believe me speak to her.” Olgamally said gesturing to Mash. “She’s a respected member of Holy Grail and she can vouch for the efficiency and effectiveness of our emergency response.”

“Um, yes everything is well in hand.” Mash said uncertainly. It was quite obviously the guard captain wasn’t convinced.

The captain opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was about to say was cut off by the sound of explosions and the earth beginning to shake knocking everyone but Mash off their feet.

All eyes turned towards the Chaldea building as a pillar of light shot up through the roof and into the sky. It spread out as if spreading against an invisible ceiling and as the light faded the sky above looked red as blood.

Olgamally scrambled to her feet and try to run towards the entrance but was grabbed by Mash.

“You can’t go in there.” Mash said. Already smoke was beginning to pour up from the building and the light of fires could be seen through the windows.

“Let go of me, I have to!” Olgamally shouted.

At the same time Ritsuka felt a warm glow in his pocket and as he got to his feet took out the bead he had been given by Lev earlier. The bead glowed brighter for a moment and an archive magic screen appeared in front of him.

“Ritsuka! Gudako! Anyone can you hear me.” Dr. Roman shouted through the screen before realizing he could see Ritsuka.

“Roman what’s happening?” Ritsuka asked but before he got an answer Olgamally grabbed him by the wrist orienting the screen to face herself.

“Roman status report now!” She shouted.

“I’m not sure what happened it’s like a bunch of bombs went off, most of the facility is on fire.”

“Where’s Lev?” Olgamally asked.

“I, I, I,” Dr. Roman started for a moment before looking downcast. “Whatever happened it was centred in Gaia’s main chamber the fire spread out from their rapidly. Lev, Lev is most likely gone. I’m sorry.”

Olgamally let go of Ritsuka’s wrist and in an instant all the emotion, the passion and stubbornness, practically everything which defined Olgamally drained away leaving nothing but a hollow look of shock on her face. Neither Ritsuka or Gudako had ever seen Olgamally ever look anything like that.

“Miss Animusphere! Miss Animusphere! Olgamally!” Dr. Roman yelled through the screen

Olgamally shut her eyes and tightly clenched her fists but after a moment opened them again and looked back at the view screen.

“Is Gaia completely non-functional?” She asked.

“Yes.” Dr. Roman’s relief evident in his voice. “Were running on reserve power.”

“Then shut down the either vents and evacuate the facility.” Olgamally said though she tried to mask it was clear she couldn’t muster the same strength she had displayed previously. “The facility can be rebuilt just, just get everyone out.”

“And what are you going to do about this.” The guard captain interjected indicating the blood red sky above them.

Olgamally started breathing deeply trying to muster response before Gudako figuratively and literally stepped in placing herself between her boss and the guard captain.

“Holy Grail will take full responsibility for dealing with, with whatever this is, free of charge.” She said showing the Guild mark on her hand.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at but I’m not going to let you cover Chaldea’s ass on this one I have a job to do.” The captain said stepping closer to Gudako.

“Yes and your job is to keep the peace and if you want to do that job I suggest you get out there and start telling people that Holy Grail has things well in hand before a riot starts.” Ritsuka said, “If you don’t think the three of us are up to the challenge you can contact our Guild House and ask for more experienced mages. If you think Olgamally or anyone else at Chaldea deserves punishment you can take it to a court or to the Mages Association, but right now figuring out punishment needs to take a backseat to making sure this disaster doesn’t claim any more victims.”

The captain growled but realized that they were right and swiftly left to organize the town guard to deal with the swelling panic.

Chaldea employees began exiting the building, Dr. Roman arriving with the last of them just as the fire brigade showed up.

“So does anyone have any idea what this actually is?” Gudako said pointing up at the red sky which had now developed twinkling points of light like stars.

“Sabotage.” Olgamally said venomously.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ritsuka replied.

“This isn’t wild magic it is some sort of spell and someone used the energy in Gaia to cast it. The reactor going critical, the fires it was all sabotage.” Olgamally said anger creeping into her voice.

“But why?” Mash asked. Before they could continue with that line of thought however Gudako interrupted.

“Um could everybody look up and tell me if they're seeing the same thing I am because I’m seeing all those shiny lights in the sky coming down really fast.”

True to her words, above them in the red sky the strange ‘stars’ were developing or becoming active, shining brighter for a moment before streaking down to earth and they were coming down all over the city.

Three such lights struck down in front of Chaldea. The earth where they had struck boiled up forming into one armed humanoid figures that looked as if they were made of fused bone each one carried a long sword in its one hand.

“Living magic.” Mash observed beginning to summon her shield.

All at once the three monsters screeched and charged towards them swords raised. The first monster swung its sword at Mash just as her shield was materializing banging against the metal uselessly. Mash channeled her shielding magic through the shield, a wall of force bursting forward and smashing against the monster sending it flying backwards. After it landed its body began to rapidly dissolve leaving behind nothing but dirt and chips of stone.

Gudako drew her sword as one of the monsters charged at her. She neatly sidestepped its swing and brought her own weapon around the blade glowing with bright white light, and cleanly bisected the monster which dissolved like the first.

The creature attacking Ritsuka didn’t even get within range to strike before being defeated. Ritsuka knocked the charging monster on its back with a wind shot before spinning the cylinder on his gun and finishing it off with a blast of fire.

“Those lights are coming down all over town there must be demons everywhere.” Mash observed. “We have to protect the citizens.”

“The first thing that needs to be done is putting a stop to the spell that’s creating them otherwise we will just keep fighting forever.” Olgamally put thought to action as an aura of light enveloped her body. Slowly she rose a few feet off the air before suddenly rocketing up into the sky. The red sky however seem to react to her approach as several of the ‘stars’ activated in midair. There were several swirls of wind and new demons appeared before Olgamally. They were insectoid this time looking like huge bees covered in bony plates with each one having a large blade extending from where a normal bee would have a stinger.

The demons charged at her. Olgamally clenched her fist concentrating her magic into it. When the nearest one got close enough she shot forward shattering the demon’s body with a single punch. A second demon swooped in from the left but a blast of stellar energy fried two of its buzzing wings and sent it careening into the ground. Olgamally’s command of the battle didn’t last however as one of the demons flew up behind her slashing against her back. Her aura ameliorated the injury but there was still a long wound running diagonally up her back. Reeling from this wound she didn’t react in time when another one of the creatures charged her plunging its blade like stinger into her shoulder. Pain flooded Olgamally’s senses but she gritted her teeth and pushed on anger spurring her forward. Olgamally drew back the hand of her uninjured arm the air around her swirling as a sphere dark as the night sky formed in her hand.

“Altairis!” Olgamally shouted as the basketball sized sphere slammed into the demon obliterating most of its body.

Unfortunately she had misjudged how much energy she would need for that spell especially in light of her rapidly draining blood and soon found herself falling back towards the ground. Olgamally couldn’t restart her flight instead focusing what remained of her magic into the aura surrounding her body.

She hit the ground hard, cracking the earth where she struck. Dr. Roman rushed to her side a soft glow emanated from his hands as he used his magic to treat Olgamally’s wounds.

“Well that didn’t work and we're out of flyers.” Gudako observed. “All right Mash what’s the game plan?”

“Why are you asking me?” Mash replied taken aback by being suddenly put in charge.

“Well you’re the most senior mage here.” Gudako explained “I mean aside from the doc but I’d rather follow one of those origami fortune tellers in the battle, no offense.”

“None taken.” Dr. Roman replied as he helped Olgamally back to her feet, the white-haired mage still looked drained and was leaning on Dr. Roman for support.

Mash stared at her teammates who were both looking at her expectantly. She breathed in to steady herself before speaking.

“We have no way of stopping the demons from being generated so the best we can do is protect the civilians. We should try and make it to the guard station that way we can coordinate with the town guard to fight the demons.”

Ritsuka and Gudako nodded before a thought struck Ritsuka.

“What about the others.” He said gesturing to the Chaldea personnel most of whom had followed Dr. Roman up to where they were now.

“Spare us your concern.” Olgamally said. “The members of Chaldea are not children that need to be looked after. We can care for our own well-being while we escape.”

The trio of mages nodded in confirmation before running off deeper into town. It was easy to tell where the demons were from the streaks of light falling from the sky. They came down in small batches and were mostly concentrated around the centre of town.  
They kept running into more of those bone demons like the ones that had first attack them. They mostly followed the same pattern strange, bone white humanoids, though they bore different weapons including swords and spears as well as a few with bows and arrows.

The trio cut through them easily they obviously had not been designed to combat strong resistance as any strong strike from the three mages broke their bodies and dispelled the magic that was animating them.

They arrived at the centre of town seeing guards frantically trying to at once fend off the demons and organize the evacuation. People were flooding out of their homes and down the streets the guard trying to corral them towards the train station so they could be moved completely away from the falling demons. The three of them immediately leapt into action protecting the citizens and fending off the demons, their magic doing more than the mundane swords and shields of the town guard.

“Thank heavens you’re here.” One of the guard said as Gudako came up beside him and cut down a demon he had already wounded. “What the hell is happening?”

“Sorry but we don’t know much more than you do were just here to help keep everyone safe.” Gudako responded.

After a few minutes of frantic fighting there seem to be a lull in the amount of demons being created, at least near them, and the Guard were able to concentrate on the evacuation effort.

However it soon became apparent that they might have bigger problems on their hands as soon everyone’s attention was grabbed by the sight of plumes of flame higher than the rooftops shooting up a few streets over.

“What was that?” Ritsuka asked.

“A new form of demon?” Mash suggested.

“Or maybe it was the mage who started this in the first place.” Gudako said clutching her sword hilt more tightly. “We have to go after him.”

“Gudako we can’t...” Ritsuka began.

“We have to! This whole thing, the sabotage, the attacking demons, it’s some sort of plan and we have to put a stop to it.”

“I suppose someone has to.” Ritsuka relented.

“I’ll come with you.” Mash assured them only to be surprised when Ritsuka raised a hand.

“No stay here it’s better for the civilians. My sister and I’s magic is good for personal combat but only you could stop a hail of arrows or blockade a line of demons by yourself.” Ritsuka said.

“You shouldn’t go alone, we're teammates.” Mash protested

“So have faith in your teammates.” Gudako said. “I promise we’ll come back to you safe and sound.”

“All right.” Mash relented. “Stay safe and good luck.”

With that the siblings gave their teammate a smile and headed off in the direction they had seen the flames.


	4. Chapter 4: Declaration of war.

Chapter 4: Declaration of war.

Ritsuka and Gudako ran down the street heading towards where they had seen the flames. They arrived to see a mage, a staff in one hand and fire in the other. His back was to them and he wore the hood of his blue jacket up so the siblings couldn’t see many details of what he looked like.

“Hey over here!” Gudako shouted at the figure.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea.” Ritsuka whispered to his sister.

“We can’t just attack people at random we got to see if this is the guy.”

The man turned around to face them closing his fist and extinguishing the magical fire he had held in his hand. The white furred hood he was wearing was shadowing his eyes. “So there are still some people who haven’t run away well good on you I respect courage like that.”

“What are you doing here?” Gudako demanded.

“Oh I just thought it was a nice day out so I went to do some window shopping.” The man said sarcastically. “Wait those uniforms you’re with Chaldean aren’t you?”

“We are.” Gudako said proudly.

This confirmation caused the blue cloaked mage to smile a wide wolfish grin which combined with his shadowed eyes made him look more monster than man.

“Then it looks like I found my enemy.” The mage said extending his hand causing a red rune to appear in front of him.

“Ansuz!” With this simple incantation the rune burst into flame and a jet of fire streamed down the street.

Both siblings leapt in opposite directions each rolling onto the far sides of the street. ‘Rune magic’ Ritsuka thought to himself as he got to his feet and drew his gun. ‘Efficient but slow.’ He levelled his gun at the attacking mage spinning the cylinder to the light element Lacrima. He took a shot a beam of light streaking out at the mage. Unfortunately the man had red Ritsuka’s movements and positioned the head of his staff in the path of the beam, the magically conjured light diffusing harmlessly when it struck against the enchanted wood.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” The mage jeered before extending his free hand and drawing it in an ark in front of him rune’s appearing in front of him as his hand passed. Like his previous attack the rune’s soon ignited shooting out fireballs down the length of the street.

Both siblings ducked into alcoves along the line of buildings lining the street. The siblings could see each other from where they were hiding. Gudako looked over to where her brother was and mouthed two words

Unison Raid.

Ritsuka nodded they’d need to be fast and lucky to pull this off but if they could it might end the fight then and there. He turned the cylinder of his gun and prepared to move watching his sister countdown through hand signs.

321 go!

Simultaneously the siblings dashed out of their hiding places Ritsuka taking a shot at the mage as he moved. Like before the mage blocked the shot with the head of his staff, he looked mildly surprised as ice spread across his staff but soon recovered placing the flat of his hand against the ice and shattering it with his magic.

This brief distraction was all the siblings needed to close the distance between them. Ritsuka and Gudako brought their weapons together in front of them a bright blue glow enveloping their bodies.

“Oh it looks like these pups have some teeth.” The mage said his excitement growing. “Well if you want to meet me head on I’ll accept your challenge.”

The mage spun his staff forming a magic circle in the centre a larger version of the Ansuz rune.

“Gift of the world tree, rune of the messenger, rune of fire, Ansuz!”

“Unison raid! Great blizzard!”

A beam of light shot forward from the siblings weapons freezing the moisture in the air as it past from the opposite end of the street a humongous blast of fire roared down to meet it. The two forces of magic collided and a huge plume of steam billowed into the air and flooded down the length of the street.

“Aha ha! Looks like you two can put up a fight and here I thought this was going to be boring.” The man said cheerfully as he pulled back his hood with revealing short blue hair and shining red eyes. “Well if my firepower won’t cut it I guess I’ll have to-hey where did you go?”

The man stared in confusion as the steam dissipated enough for him to get a clear look down the length of the road again. Both of his enemies had seemingly disappeared.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Cowards! Charlatans! Get out here and fight!”

As if in response to his bellowed demands a beam of magic streaked out from his blind spot. It wasn’t aimed at him however it struck the ground at his feet spreading out and creating a sheet of ice beneath them. On reflex he stuck out both arms to try and keep his balance on the now slick surface however as he did so living shadow streaked out from his left wrapping around his staff. It pulled sharply trying to wrench the staff from his grip but he held on tightly. Unfortunately between this and the ice beneath him he couldn’t keep his balance being pulled off his feet and falling face first onto the ground. Before he could even begin to recover from this another blast of ice magic shot out striking him in the leg. He cried out in pain as he felt the thick covering of ice on his leg sapping it of heat.

Ritsuka and Gudako both closed-in on their downed opponent.

“Algiz, Nauthiz, Ansuz, Ingwaz: Ath nGabla!” As he spoke four glowing runes lit up around him and a burst of magical energy surged out in all directions forcing Ritsuka and Gudako to stop and guard.

“You’ve impressed me mages of Chaldean you have proven to me you deserve to be fought without reservation.” The mage declared as he climbed to his feet with a red aura of power swirling around his body. “Come forth cage of scorching consum-”

The mage stopped mid incantation, swinging his staff to knock away an arrow aimed at him.

“Stop Súaltam!”

All eyes turned to a nearby rooftop where Archer was standing bow in one hand. The red clad Bowman leapt down to the street below.

“And here I thought you were supposed to be the smart one in your family. All hell is breaking loose and you’re wasting time trying to set your own allies on fire.” Archer chastised.

“What! I was about to crush these bastards, they are with Chaldean the ones who caused all this.”

“They're with Holy Grail you dipshit. Maybe Hans is right we do need a newsletter.”

“Wait wait **wait**!” Gudako interjected. “He’s with holy Grail? Have we been fighting all this time for no reason?!”

“Yes and yes.” Archer replied flatly before yanking down Súaltam’s shirt collar showing the Guild mark on his upper left breast. The aura of magic energy he was wrapped in dissipating as his focus waned.

The four mage’s attention was drawn away by the sound of armour clinking and running footsteps. They turned to see Mash and Altria running up towards them.

“Archer I see you found Ritsuka and Gudako.” Altria said.

“Yes thankfully Súaltam hadn’t finished barbecuing them yet.”

“Oh that's rich coming from the guy who introduced himself to the conversation by shooting me.”

“Don’t be so overdramatic I’ve seen you dodge and deflect much faster shots.” Archer replied

“And if I hadn’t?”

“Eh I never really liked you anyway.” Archer replied with a shrug smiling as Súaltam glowered at him.

“Mash what happened? Are the evacuees alright?” Ritsuka asked.

“The townspeople should be fine we left Medusa to guide them. Archer, Altria and Medusa were the closest to the city and came to investigate.”

“It’s because of them because of Chaldean I saw a beam of light shoot up from their dam building and turned the sky into that hellscape!” Súaltam said, Altria having apparently pried him and Archer away from each other’s throats long enough to redirect the conversation back to the matter at hand.

“They were not responsible for any of this and neither was anyone else at Chaldean.” Mash explained. “I was there I saw what happened and it was sabotage. Someone attack their facility and used the reactor there to cast this spell.”

Súaltam looked down for a moment before turning to face Ritsuka and Gudako.

“I owe you both an apology mages of Chaldean, know that I will make up for the wrongs I’ve committed against you.”

“We are mages of Holy Grail.” Gudako replied showing her Guild mark.

“You’re right I’m sorry.”

“If we’re all done with introductions what should we do about this.” Archer said pointing straight up.

The group stared up into the sky more points of light were forming and falling to the earth. It wasn’t as extremely pressing a concern now that the town was mostly evacuated but they still needed to construct a plan.

“Well we haven’t had any opportunity to study it but I think the most probable explanation is that it’s an untethered spell structure designed to run until it’s out of energy. Exposure to strong magical energies incongruent with the pre-existing pattern of-”

“Sis could you skip to the doing things part of ‘what are we going to do’.” Ritsuka said gesturing to the other four mages who were staring at Gudako with impatience, confusion or a mixture of both.

“In simpler terms if we hit it really hard it will break and stop making demons. I don’t know how we’re going to get up there though when Olgamally tried it created a bunch of sword bugs which beat her up.”

“Caladbolg.” Archer suggested raising his bow.

“Pff if you can shoot that far.” Súaltam replied.

“As if you could do better Mr. part-time druid.”

As the two of them argued Altria took a few steps away from the group and drew her sword. All voices quieted as the blade of Altria’s weapon began to glow brightly.

“The breath of the planet gathers. The torrent of life shines. Take this! Excalibur!”

Altria swung the blade above her at the sky and a dazzling beam of light shot force streaking up with the speed of a shooting star. As the attack closed in on its target several insectoid demons came into being but were incinerated almost as soon as they formed by Excalibur’s brilliant light. The lights struck the artificial red sky shattering it like glass and streaking onwards into the heavens parting the clouds as it passed. The shards of the spell dissolved as they fell revealing the blue sky beyond for all to see.

“Well then I suppose that’s sorted out.” Gudako said a bit stunned at Altria’s display of power.

Altria wiped the sweat from her brow and sheathed her sword once again before turning back to face her Guild mate’s.

“It’s best to search the town for any other demons that might still be lurking around.” Altria said before turning and walking away.

“Wait where are you going?” Ritsuka asked.

“I have other business to attend to.” Altria replied before picking up speed soon breaking into a run.

“Just like her.” Archer grumbled. “Shows up steals the show and walks away while leaving everyone else to deal with the cleanup.”

“I’m going after her.” Ritsuka said starting off after the noblewoman.

“Not alone you aren’t.” His sister replied going after him.

“I’m coming with you, We're a team remember?” Mash said.

“Wait do you expect us to search this whole town hunting for demons by ourselves?” Súaltam shouted after them.

“Consider this payback for almost barbecuing us.” Gudako shouted back.

“And what am I paying for!” Archer yelled.

“Not letting me get that ice cream in Bridgegate.”

\---

“Altria wait-up!” Ritsuka yelled after the swordswomen as he and his teammates caught up with her.

“What are you doing you should securing the remainder of the town.”

“Yeah we should Blondie so what are you doing?” Gudako said.

“That is Pendragon business please just leave.”

“No Altria.” Ritsuka said holding up a his right hand towards her. “We are your Guild mates something’s going on here and you know more than you’re telling, please we just don’t want you to walk into whatever troubles going on by yourself.”

“I don’t have time for - oh fine, follow me I’ll tell you what is going on but know that it is a secret you must keep or else be branded enemies of my family.”

Altria continued on motioning for the others to follow her.

“Beneath Mount Enzou in a hidden system of caves is sealed away a powerful artifact. Long, long ago my ancestors helped the dragon Weisslogia sealed the artifact away behind a barrier that should have been impossible for human magic to overcome. When I was young I was tied to the dragon’s power and that gave me the ability to sense the white dragon’s magic. I can sense seal has been broken and I fear for the safety of Kpyrot should the artifact fall into the wrong hands.”

“I’m sorry are you telling me that there is something buried under a mountain right next to one of the country’s biggest cities that is so dangerous a fucking dragon thought it was better off being locked up and your family are the only people who know?” Gudako asked incredulous.

“The artifact is merely an object completely harmless if kept out of human hands.”

“And what’s stopping someone from your family from taking the thing and I don’t know killing your rivals with it.”

“Though we help seal the artifact away and were entrusted with its guardianship the Pendragon family is no more capable of overcoming the barrier than anyone else.” Altria explained. “Nor are we the sole guardians of such dangerous treasures. In fact the Holy Grail was originally founded to protect such dangerous artifacts from misuse and the Guild Mistress knows all I have told you and more.”

“Wait you said the seal hiding the thing was supposed to be impregnable to humans how could it have been broken?” Ritsuka asked.

“Normally humans have no power over dragon magic but if it dragon slayer mage found the seal it might be possible for them to destroy it but I know of no user of that lost Magic who would both know of the seal’s existence and be foolish enough to unlock it.”

The four of them continued on until they arrived at the foot of Mount Enzou.

“It appears we are too late.” Altria said grimly as the four of them looked on the mouth of the cave, a large stone turned aside at its entrance. “Hurry perhaps there’s a chance we can stop the thief before he finds the artifact.”

Altria ran inside the cave the other three mages hot on her heels. The cave was long and winding but not particularly steep so they were able to make good time their way illuminated by a sphere of light conjured by Altria. Soon however they arrived at a fork in their path. Altria looked between the two paths frantically trying to divine which led to the artifact.

“You don’t know where the artifact is?” Mash asked.

“No, no one has been inside these caves for generations.”

“I’m on it.” Gudako said placing her hand against the cavern floor a soft green glow emanating from her palm. Her scanning magic reached out forming a map in her mind of the cavern that slowly filled out the two pathways. The left path led to a dead end with nothing but stone and stagnant water. No magical artifact and no criminal who could be seeking one.

“The left is a dead end.” She said and without another word the four mages headed down the right path.

The quartet continued swiftly on until they noticed a light coming from down the length of the cavern seemingly from a larger room at the end of the path. Altria dashed forward with renewed vigour.

“Halt! Return the Grail or in the name of Kpyrot and the Pendragon family I will kill you.”

The other three had followed her into the cavern room and gasped at what they saw.

“Prof. Lev!” Gudako said as she stared at someone who before that moment she thought was a dead man.

“Gudako, Ritsuka I’m impressed I didn’t expect anyone to catch on to what I was really doing so soon.” Lev said casually. He was holding in his hand a large golden cup from which the bright light spilled forth.

“I said return the Grail! This is your last warning!”

Lev turned to look at Altria almost inquisitively but didn’t say anything.

Altria drew her sword and with a wordless shout she leapt at the man in front of her. Just as she was about to strike Lev disappeared seeming to blink out of existence. After a brief but tense moment he reappeared behind Altria.

“So you want this cup?” He asked.

Altria turned around swiftly swinging her sword at Lev but once again he disappeared this time we appearing between Gudako and Ritsuka, the siblings and Mash both immediately jumped away from him drawing their weapons.

“Lev, what is going on, why did you do this, the fire, the demons, everything?” Gudako demanded.

“Hmm… I suppose out of respect for my previous identity as a professor I should take the time to enlighten you.” Lev said. “The demons form merely a distraction and misdirection to make it seem as though my theft was an act of terrorism or perhaps some random anarchistic distraction. The sabotage of Chaldea was more necessary however, do you wonder how I can pass the seal hiding this interesting trinket?”

“You’re a Dragon slayer.” Mash said.

“A sensible assumption but incorrect, though I searched for a Dragon lacrima that would allow me to breach the barrier but my search was fruitless. What I did find was Marisbilly Animusphere and his plan to create Gaia. True ether, the blood of God’s! Ether condensed into liquid so dense with magical power can distort the rules of spell craft and allow a man’s will to overcome a dragon’s!” Lev said rolling the Grail in his hand like a glass of fine wine at his words became more manic. “But True Ether doesn’t exist in nature and no wizard can created ether so where could I find my liquid miracle?”

“In Gaia’s core.” Ritsuka said finally realizing Lev’s plan.

“Exactly! I’ll never understand how one man could be both such a fool and such a genius but Marisbilly was. As a mere side effect of Gaia’s functioning a True ether is created inside the core of the machine. Normally it dissolves back into Eithernanos before it even leaves Gaia but if it was to be torn out while still functioning…”

“You could extract True ether from the core.” Gudako said. “It’s almost impossible to condense either into a liquid state but once you’ve accomplished that it doesn’t dissolve on its own only when you draw magic from it. At least that’s the theory.”

“A true theory as it turns out; my you’re both very clever. Your right there was just enough for me to tear down the enchantment to tell you the truth I nearly underestimated how much it would take to overcome Weisslogia’s seal. It would’ve been so disheartening to go through all that trouble just for it to come to not. Although I must admit if I managed to catch that fool Roman in the blaze I might have counted it as a victory anyway.”

“Enough of this!” Altria shouted. “You’ve killed many and endangered countless more all to secure the power of the Grail. Return it and surrender for your crimes against the people of Kpyrot and the house Pendragon or I shall kill you where you stand.”

“Actually I don’t want the cup, I’d be quite happy to give it back to you.”

“What?”

Lev’s grin turned from the cheerful smile to a predatory snarl as a sphere of light enveloped the Grail. He disappeared once again, this time he reappeared in almost the same incident he had left directly behind Altria giving her no time to respond. He pushed the sphere of light against her back and it entered a body passing through armour and flesh.

The cave turned dark as the Grail entered Altria’s body the swordswoman let out an earsplitting scream that echoed through the cavern. Altria dropped her sword and fell to her knees pounding her fist against the ground as she continued to scream. The other three mages moved to help her but are stopped as Altria’s screaming suddenly came to an end. The cavern was eerily quiet the only noise being the subtle clinking of armour and scraping of metal against stone as she picked up her sword and got to her feet.

“Altria are you okay?” Mash said hesitantly as she as she stepped closer to the swordswoman.

The darkness of the cavern was alleviated when a aura of magical energy began to flow around Altria, night black and blood red energy swirled around her body lighting the room with a disturbing slowly strobeing illumination.

“Get behind me.” Mash awarded to the other’s and they obeyed without question. Malice, hatred, killing intent, it was radiating off of Altria, so thick and obvious as to almost be a tangible thing. Slowly the metal and cloth of Altria’s began to darken and the black energy of her or condensed around her head into a helmet to shape and invoke the fanged more of a Dragon. Finally darkness magic condensed around the fifth in which he was holding the hilt of Excalibur. It flowed down the length of her sword tainting the golden white blade into the same menacing black and red as her aura.

She raised her sword above her head darkness magic corrupting around it like fire red at the edges and black at the core.

“Hold on.” Mash said a shield beginning to glow as she prepared for the attack to come.

“Hammer of the vile king.” Altria in canted her voice eerily calm and dispassionate. “Excalibur Morgan!”

Altria brought the sword down and a wave of darkness magic slammed into Mash shield. Her limbs shook as she tried to brace herself against the attack her feet sliding back centimetre by centimetre she found herself unable to muster enough energy for counter attack.

Mash felt a hand play softly against her back it was Gudako the spell seal on the back of her hand glowing softly as she passed one of the charges into Mash.

With a sudden burst of energy flowing into her Mash acted quickly.

“Reflection!” She yelled as the nature of her shielding magic shifted in response to the spell she cast. No longer just deflecting the energy of Altria’s assault it was catching it holding it and when the incoming flow of darkness ceased Mash thrust her shield forward sending it back where it came from.

The corrupted Altria’s eyes widened in shock as she saw her own power lasted back at her knocking her into the far wall of the cavern with such force that massive cracks began to spread along the walls and up to the ceiling. The cavern began to shake and collapse.

“Run everybody run!” Ritsuka yelled.

The three of them turned around and ran as the cavern walls shook around them.

“What the hell is going on?!” Gudako yelled behind them booms and blasts of darkness magic echoed.

“Lev did something to with the cup!” Ritsuka said.

“I got that! How do we undo it?!”

Fear and adrenaline spurring them forward the trio soon arrived outside again are Mash and Ritsuka diving to the sides and Gudako leaping forward and diving to the ground as more blasts of magic shot out. Altria arrived at the cavern mouth in a cloud of dust and debris. She swung her sword and sending out a wave of darkness magic.

“Altria please get a hold of yourself whatever happened to you we can fix it but you need to calm down.” Mash said.

Altria’s head snapped around to look directly at Mash she gripped her blade tight before leaping at the white haired woman. Mash got her shield up in time to block the blow and Altria began wildly hammering at Mash shield with Excalibur striking with inhuman speed and strength. Mash fell to one knee and she tried to the stamina draining out of her body alongside her magical powers she struggled to whether the onslaught.

Ritsuka races can and shot a blast of light out at Altria striking her in the shoulder and causing her to flinch. Reacting on instinct she turned around sharply to face the new threat only for Mash to muster a burst of strength and slam her shield into Altria’s back rocking her forward and nearly off-balance. At this Gudako sprung forward dense wind swirling around the blade of her sword as she swiped at her magic maddened Guild mate.

Even distracted and off-balance Altria’s instincts and reflexes were two good she parried the attack one-handed and used her free hand to blast Gudako away. The redhead mage was sent sprawling losing grip on her sword as she fell. Altria swiftly advanced on the fallen woman Excalibur race above her head magic energy black and red swirled around the blade. Gudako looked up as her vision refocused after her fall and stared in horror as she realized what was about to happen. In the corners of her vision she could see Ritsuka and Mash running to intercept but she feared it would be too late.

“Get down!”

A red and blue streak of light shot over Gudako piercing through Altria’s breastplate and shooting out her back, Altria’s eyes widened in shock as Excalibur fell from her weeked grip. For a moment after passed overhead Gudako could have sworn the space the shot had travelled through was distorted somehow it looked almost as if she was looking up at the sky through twisted glass. Gudako didn’t have any more time to ponder the strange phenomenon however as the shot impacted in the ground with the force of a bomb knocking both Mash and Ritsuka to the ground and forcing Gudako to cover her eyes from the cloud of dust.

Gudako forced her eyes opened and desperate to try and understand what was going on only to see the horrifying site of Altria her heart shot out and blood spraying from a large almost perfectly circular wound. Gudako stared, a mixture of horror and sorrow welling up inside her. What happened next shocked her even further. Darkness exploded from her wound tendrils of it thrashed around spilling out against the ground and seeming to soak up her spilled blood and picking up the shattered fragments of her own. After only a second if retracted back into her wound flesh and metal ceiling shut as the magic passed, Altria completely recovered from what should have been a fatal wound.

Archer ran up beside her bow in hand and Súaltam soon followed the blue cloaked rune mage helping Gudako to her feet.

“What’s going on here?” Archer asked.

“You shot her.” Gudako muttered breathlessly before regaining her composure. “We don’t know we found the person who attacked Chaldea, he shoves some sort of magic artifact into her and she turned into this.”

Mash and Ritsuka had gotten to their feet and widely circled around Altria to join the other three. Altria seem to have regained her bearings herself and had picked up Excalibur and taken fighting stance glaring hatefully at her guild mate’s.

The battle was on.

Altria raised Excalibur above her head charging the same spell she refused back the cavern. Archer was swifter however drawing his bow and projecting an arrow. It struck against her breastplate and exploded knocking her back. The damage was all repaired in moments but it had delayed her attack and given Archer the time he needed to project his twin swords and dash forward. The two crossed swords, Altria was strong and ruthless, every strike meant to kill, every blow she blocked or parlayed not moving her in the slightest. Archer was swifter making three attacks for every one launched against him, and deftly dodging every strike made against him. In spite of his skill his assault seemed pointless he couldn’t overpower Altria and what shallow blows as he did get past her defences healed in moments. Even if he did land a decisive hit would it would not matter as it be undone by the terrible magic infusing his opponent.

Nearby Ritsuka and Súaltam were taking pot shots at the dark tinted knight to little effect. Whenever one of their spells enclosed Altria, darkness magic flared out from the aura around her countering the attack. Neither did they try anything stronger for fear of catching Archer in the blast.

Gudako and Mash were at the ready should Altria turn her attack away from Archer but it was clear that the previous assaults they had suffered had taken a lot out of them.

“Dammit we need a plan. Between her magic energy and her healing she can just outlast us.” Súaltam muttered.

“If only we knew what that artifact did to her.” Ritsuka said.

“Well figure it out aren’t you to supposed to be scientists?”

“Were research assistants.” Gudako shot back.

“But we might be able to figure out what happened to her with a scanning magic.” Ritsuka pointed out.

“And how do you think we’ll do that without getting our heads cut off? Look at her there’s no way we can get close enough to touch her, at least long enough to do any good.”

“Then we use that spell ‘seers eye’ we can use that one at a distance.”

“You may not have noticed bro but she can use her magic at a distance to, what’s stopping her shooting us or just plain moving?”

“How long?” Súaltam interrupted.

“What?” The siblings responded in unison.

“I can hold her down and Archer can block her magic but not for long how long do you need.”

“About 30 seconds.” Ritsuka responded.

“That’s doable.” Súaltam responded ‘I hope.’ He added mentally.

Súaltam gathered his power for glowing runes appearing on the ground beneath him lines of light connecting them into a diamond shape.

“Algiz, Nauthiz, Ansuz, Ingwaz: Ath nGabla!” Like before his whole body glowed red and or magic power surrounding him.

“What are you planning to do?” Gudako asked.

“Simple, I’m going to get myself stabbed.” He said before jumping into the fray. Literally leaping the rune mage jumped 10 feet into the air with a yell.

He thrust his staff down like a spear as he fell landing between Archer and Altria. Speed and strength enhanced by his spell Súaltam swung wildly at Altria. As enthusiastically as he attacked however his efforts seem to be fruitless every blow he landed healing even more swiftly than the shallow cuts Archer inflicted. The rune mage’s reckless assault however left plenty of gaps in his defence which Altria was swift to take advantage of. She thrust Excalibur forward and driving it deep into his chest the blade piercing all the way through his body and out his back. In spite of his injury Súaltam’s wide wolfish grin didn’t falter with lightning speed he reached out and grabbed both Altria’s wrists preventing her from pulling out the blade. His whole body turned rigid and discoloured revealing a wooden statue of himself. Transfuse with a soft blue glow Súaltam stepped out of the statue missing his jacket but otherwise unharmed once he fully left the statue the wood seem to burst to life again distorting and growing to complete the wrap around and bind Altria’s body the aura of power from Ath nGabla still covering and strengthening the wood.

“Now Archer the shroud!” He yelled.

Archer reacted in an instant knowing what his ally wanted him to do even if he didn’t know why. He dashed around the statue and projected a length of long red cloth. Moving as if it were alive Shroud of Magdalene reached out and wrapped around Altria’s waist. As it did so Altria’s magic aura diminished dramatically though it didn’t disappear.

Ritsuka and Gudako didn’t need a signal to realize this was their opportunity and ran to the bound woman is taking a place on an opposite side of her. Both placed their hands against the ground forming a magic circle beneath their palms. The three curved lines extended from each circle connecting and forming a larger circuit with Altria in the middle.

“Reveal to us, showed to us, reveal to us, for there is truth behind truth and is truth behind lies and the truth that you hid we will see with our own eyes” The siblings incanted together closing their eyes in concentration. Altria thrashed against her bonds as green light enveloped her scanning her body and magic revealing every detail of the magic infusing her body to the two casters.

After a moment their eyes snapped open. They suddenly understood what they were dealing with and how to put a stop to it. Subconsciously connected in that moment through the shared magic they acted as one. Ritsuka and Gudako stood up the spell circle between them fading away, seer’s eye had taken a significant chunk out of their not extensive magical reserves but if they could muster together enough energy for this last spell they might stop the fight and save Altria at the same time.

Rapidly the two of them began moving their hands performing Mudra to shape their magic into the complicated patterns required.

“Whatever your doing do it now I can’t hold her down anymore.” Súaltam said the wood binding Altria beginning to crack.

“Ogma spell seal...”

Altria tore one of her arms free from the wood and grabbed onto the cloth around her waist ripping it off.

“Formula 25!”

Lines of glowing runes formed up the length of her limbs twisting and curling until they met along the small of her back forming a circle with four lines crossing through it. At the same time Altria gathered her darkness magic forming an aura around her body so thick she was indistinguishable beneath the roiling power. The darkness exploded out knocking prone every mage except for Mash who shielded herself.

“Ugh did it work?” Gudako asked as she sat up gripping her head. She turned to look at Altria. She was attacking Mash once again the shielding mage holding out the best she could but swiftly losing ground. Archer and Súaltam had fallen back on the previous standby tactic of peppering Altria with low to mid range spells to try and keep as much pressure off of Mash as possible.

Gudako however smiled whatever it might’ve cost her and her brother in magic and bruises that plan had worked green glowing runes covered Altria’s armour and she apparently lacked the ability or motivation to remove them.

“The circle on her back put your hands against it; pour magic into it and when you feel the pressure pull your hand back!” Gudako shouted.

Archer and Súaltam turned to one another.

“You go low I’ll go high.” Archer said.

Súaltam knelt down a flaming rune forming in the palm of his hand.

“Ansuz!” He shouted a wave of flame advancing along the ground at her. Altria reached out a hand and shot forth a wave of darkness magic to counter the attack. It was all a distraction however Archer leapt forward at the apex of his jump projecting a large gold and red bracer along his arm.

“God force: Blunted strike force!” Archer yelled as he brought his armoured fist down. Altria brought up her sword blocking with the flat of her blade and bracing with her offhand. The strike was still tremendous however and she was driven ankle deep into the ground beneath her.

Mash saw her opportunity and took it, running at Altria shield in hand.

“Vortigern.” Altria growled as she covered her blade in darkness extending its length and making it look as if it was made of fire black as pitch. She swung horizontally but Mash had read her movements she slid underneath the strike, her previous dash having given her enough momentum to slide past Altria’s legs striking them hard with the edge of her shield and sending her sprawling to the ground.

Letting go of her shield Mash quickly twisted around and leapt on top of the downed Altria she placed her hand against the circle on her back just as Gudako had said. She poured her magic into it and felt the pressure form against her hand she pulled back feeling like she was moving her hand through water. As she did so a sphere of light emerged from the circle and contained within it was the Grail.

Mash took the Grail in her hand and got up from on top of Altria. With the Grail removed whatever transformation had taken hold of her had been reversed her body returning to its normal colour as black and oily smoke rolled off of her.

“Ugh did we win?” Ritsuka asked groggily as he got to his feet. He and his sister walked over to Mash and Altria the blonde spell caster softly groaning and seemingly coming back to consciousness.

After a few minutes to assess injuries and catch their breath the six mages were forced to face a conundrum. What do they do with the Grail.

“I say we should destroy it.” Archer said calmly.

“And I say since you tried to murder Altria you don’t get a vote. What the hell?” Gudako said glaring at Archer.

“I did that to save your life.”

“At the potential cost of hers are you telling me...”

“Stop.” Altria said firmly. “Archer was right to act as he did.”

“What?”

“I remember my actions and my state of mind when I was corrupted by whatever Lev did to me. With the threat I posed both immediately to you and in general to the public using lethal force was appropriate.”

Gudako stood there aghast at just how casually Altria was condoning an attempt on her own life but said nothing choosing to respect the other mages decision on the matter.

“However we can’t destroy the Grail.”

“Sure we can.” Súaltam said breezily. “We get a big rock give it a couple whacks and one of us gets to go home with a new coaster.”

“That’s not what I meant Súaltam.” Altria said through gritted teeth. “The Grail is an important magical artifact which has been in the stewardship of the Pendragon family for generations.”

“And what a stunning job you’ve done keeping it out of the wrong hands.”

Altria growled at her flippant teammate but her attention was pulled away when Archer spoke up.

“No. The Grail was locked away because it was too dangerous for anyone with an agenda to take possession of it.”

“I don’t understand what so dangerous about this.” Mash said “No matter how powerful true ether is it is simply a finite resource and there is only half a cup left. Perhaps if you’re worried about the political consequences the contents could be split evenly among the Noble houses.”

“That’s not the problem.” Archer said. “If this cup is what I think it is, the Holy Grail of legend than it doesn’t just contain true ether it creates it too and that’s what makes it so dangerous. Possessing this thing could make an amateur mage a threat and a great mage all but invincible.”

“Which is why we should dump the contents in a river somewhere, smash the cup and pretend the only thing we found then that cave were bats and standing water.”

“I will not let a piece of my family’s legacy be casually destroyed.” Altria said as she stood up glaring daggers at Súaltam.

“Calm down were not going to destroy the cup.” Ritsuka said drawing everyone’s attention. “We might still need it.”

“What do you mean we will need it?” Archer asked.

“Lev used the Grail for something and then tossed it away. You said it yourself the cup can make a week mage strong and a strong mage invincible but he tossed it away on a half-assed attempt to kill us he didn’t even stick around for.”

“Years of waiting, years of acting and god we still don’t know how many lives all to get, what five minutes alone with a magic sippy cup.” Gudako said “Hell he probably didn’t even need the true ether for anything if he did why not use what he got out of Gaia’s core? No he wanted the Grail itself but why?”

“Whatever Lev wanted to do he did it and he didn’t think he’d need the Grail again and I’m worried that we will need the Grail to counter whatever was he did. That still leaves us with the question of what to do with it in the meantime. Who do you trust with the power to move mountains?”

“Maybe we could give it to the mages Associa-” Súaltam began.

“No!” Ritsuka and Gudako said almost immediately.

“Okay not that any other options?”

“Jeanne.” Mash said quietly in realization.

“What was that?” Gudako asked.

“Guild mistress Jeanne. Altria said that Jeanne knew about the Grail being sealed in mount Enzou and that Holy Grail was originally founded to protect such artifacts perhaps we should ask her to take care of it.”

The six mages looked to one another and realized this might be the compromise they were looking for.

“I could accept Jeanne looking after the Grail, at least temporarily.” Altria said after a moment’s consideration.

“I could to; she’s proven herself time and again someone who can be trusted with power and authority.”

“Well if you too can agree on this I’ll go along with it to.” Gudako said her brother nodding in agreement.

“So were absolutely certain hitting it with a rock is off the table?” Súaltam said.

Almost as one the others turned and glared at the blue haired mage.

“Fine fine let’s give it to Jeanne.”

\---

With some vague idea of what they were doing they returned to Fuyuki. After giving the town one last look for any straggling demons they contacted the town guard and gave the all clear. Afterwards Ritsuka and Gudako had the unenviable task of informing Olgamally of what had happened and who was responsible.

‘SLAP!’

Gudako a reeled back from the blow Olgamally glaring hatefully at her.

“How dare you.” Olgamally said trembling in rage. “How dare you accuse Prof. Flauros after everything he’s done, after everything he sacrificed.”

“Oh he sacrificed all right.” Gudako muttered. “Don’t you get it his work for Chaldea, his work with your father it was all a con.”

Olgamally balled up her fist but before she could do anything Ritsuka stepped between her and his sister.

“We told you what we saw if you don’t want to believe us that’s your right but we have no reason to lie.”

Olgamally was silent for a few moments before simply turning and walking away from them. The siblings turned away themselves rejoining their Guild mates and setting out back towards the Guild House. They travelled back alongside Medusa who had been looking over the evacuated townsfolk while the rest of them had been fighting. She was a tall woman with long purple hair who was dressed in a black dress and leggings. The most striking thing about her however was the ornate blindfold she wore. The trip to and on the train was quiet everyone except Medusa was tired physically and emotionally and no one was in the mood to talk.

\---

They returned to the Guild and informed Jeanne of everything handing the Grail over to the Guild mistress. A few days passed and Ritsuka and Gudako kept an eye on the rebuilding of Chaldea especially after they received a letter from Dr. Roman informing them that they had not been fired as they had previously assumed. Chaldea was rebuilding and would now almost certainly be under greater scrutiny from both the mages Association and the government. Dr. Roman thought that Olgamally was giving greater consideration to the idea that Lev really had turned on them after they couldn’t find the professor’s body amongst the rubble.

Contrary to their expectations Jeanne didn’t intend to keep the Grail a secret and in fact informed the Council of seven that she was taking possession of it. When Gudako questioned this decision Jeanne said that.

“We must all be accountable to someone that is the only thing that keeps power from corrupting us.”

Neither of them questioned any further. She was the Guild mistress after all and presumably she knew what she was doing.

The Council naturally wanted their own say in the matter and decided to convene the entire Council of Seven to decide what to do about the Grail. Ritsuka, Gudako and the other mages who had been involved in the incident had all been requested to attend the meeting. They travelled alongside Jeanne and Gilles to the city of Hastinapur where the meeting was being held by House Pandava. They were escorted through a luxurious estate to a large room centered on a long table containing nine seats.

Jeanne took a seat at the near the end of the table with the rest of the holy Grail mages standing behind her, across from a handsome golden haired man dressed in white. Along both sides of the table sat six individuals leaving a single chair empty.

For several minutes no one said anything apparently waiting for the owner of the empty seat to arrive.

“Oh my gods where is she!” Iskander bellowed slamming his fist down onto the table. Iskander was a gigantic man standing over two meters in height. He was broad shouldered with large muscles. He had sternly chiseled features and burning red hair and beard. He wore bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that left his arms and thighs unprotected. Around his shoulders a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs, rested dyed in a similar red to his hair. In spite of his outburst he didn’t appear angry merely curious, loudly curious.

“Calm yourself Iskander, even Medb would not miss such an important meeting.” Igraine said levelly. Igraine was a tall woman whose long blond hair was tied back in braids and whose pale blue eyes carried an almost otherworldly quality to them. She wore a long blue and silver dress.

“And please do not bang on the table. I had it personally commissioned by Kpyrot’s greatest carpenters for our meetings.” Arjuna said drolly. Head of the Pandava family and the host of this meeting Arjuna was a man of regal bearing with neatly combed, short brown hair and a white and blue suit complete with white gloves.

“Still it is intolerable for her to treat such a monumental summit so casually. I swear that woman acts as if the world revolves around her.” Nero complained. Unlike the tall and regal individuals surrounding her Nero was very short and rather cute all things considered with bright green eyes and short blonde hair. She wore an ostentatious and revealing red dress.

“An amusing observation coming from one such as you missus Germanicus.” Ozymandias said with a chuckle. Ozymandias was an intensely handsome man dressed in golden and white finery studded with blue gemstones. He had short brown hair and eyes that gleamed like gold.

“Hmm! What are you implying Ozymandias? If you’re comparing me to that pink haired hedonist remember without her presence we still have the time to settle such insults on the dueling field.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Darius said his deep voice carrying like the rumble of thunder. Darius commanded attention as easily as an ordinary man breathed. Being over 8 feet tall and looking like you were carved of solid onyx did that. The mountain of gold jewelry he was adorned with shined in the light as he uncrossed his arms and pointed to a set of double doors on the far side of the room. The assembled men and women fell silent and heard the procession of feet closing in on the other side of the door.

The doors flew open and four men, naked safe for loincloths and a glistening coating of oil on their well muscled bodies walked into the room carrying a palanquin. The four men turned the palanquin so that its door was facing the table, revealing a previously obscured individual holding a bucket and a small brush presumably responsible for making sure his coworkers remain sufficiently oiled. The door to the palanquin opened and a set of small stairs unfolded to the ground. A beautiful woman with long soft pink hair stepped out gracefully climbing down the stairs. She wore a fluffy white fur mantle which covered the top of her White furred dress.

“I have arrived.” Medb Connacht declared as she took a seat at the table.

“We noticed.” Arjuna deadpanned.

The blond man at the head of the table stood up clearing his throat.

“Ahem, as Vox Populi and chair of the Council of Seven I called this meeting to order. The first and only item on the agenda is the discovery of a magical artifact reportedly capable of creating true ether discovered beneath Mount Enzou and Guild mistress Jeanne d’arc’s claim of stewardship over it. Before we open the floor to questions and discussion does the Guild mistress have any opening remarks?”

“I do. Holy Grail was not always a mage’s Guild. It has its origins in an order of guardians established by the mages Association to secure magical artifacts too dangerous to be in use. A neutral third party meant to keep powerful magic out of the hands of those who would miss use it for their own agendas. Although it has been longer than my term as Guild mistress since such rights and responsibilitiezs were invoked the hallowed agreements that create those responsibilities still exist and I am still bound by my position as the leader of what is now Holy Grail to shield the people of our land from potential misuse of the artifact.”

“Well said, I will now open the floor to any who would like to dispute the Guild Mistress’s ownership of the Holy Grail.”

Igraine stood up. “The Grail was uncovered from my family’s lands and was originally hidden in Mount Enzou by my ancestors. It is the Pendragon family that was originally charged with protecting the Holy Grail by the Dragon Weisslogia and we should be the ones to continue protecting it.”

“Hmm! I don’t exactly remember seeing random Dragons as an authority in our legal codes. And even if we trust this Weisslogia’s judgment the people he entrusted the Grail to are long dead there worth is not a reflection on your own.”

Igraine met Nero’s dry comment without speaking and, after a moment the silence was broken by Ozymandias.

“If the Grail’s ownership should be decided by personal worth than perhaps it should be given to me.” Ozymandias said grandly as he raised an arm above his head. “Speak to any in my province about me and they will tell you of a ruler wise and just. A man who brings them peace and plenty who builds roads and homes. Yes truly I am a man who can be trusted to do only good with the power of the Grail.”

There was another moment of silence before the man at the head of the table cleared his throat again.

“It appears we have two challenges to the Guild Mistress’s stewardship. Does anyone else wish to put themselves forward for the responsibility of safeguarding the Holy Grail?”

“Ay I will.” Iskander said.

“Would you care to elaborate on why you wish to take ownership of the Grail.”

“I’ve always wanted to drink booze out of a dangerous magic artifact and Waver won’t let me use any of his.”

The assembled Guild mages boggled at the sheer ridiculous audacity of Iskander’s statement but evidently such behaviour was expected around the Council of Seven as the most he got from his peers was rolled eyes.

“Does anyone else wish to attempt to claim stewardship of the Grail.” When no one responded he continued. “Then I shall call for a vote to decide the matter. It behooves me to inform you that I have looked into the agreements and laws surrounding the Guild Mistress’s rights and authorities in this matter and to quote the legal documents on the matter ‘once a magical device that can reasonably be considered as dangerous has entered into the stewardship of the protectorate it cannot be removed without a majority vote assigning it to a group or individual determined by the Council Chair to be reasonable to hold responsible for its stewardship. (Barring times of war or other demonstrable threats to national security.)’ With that in mind would all those who believe that the Holy Grail should be removed from Guild mistress D’arc’s possession and placed into the stewardship of Igraine Pendragon please say ay.”

“Ay.” Igraine said and no one else spoke.

“All those who believe that the Holy Grail should be removed from Guild mistress D’arc’s possession and placed into the stewardship of Ramesses Ozymandias please say ay”

“Ay.” Ozymandias said and no one else spoke.

“All those who believe that the Holy Grail should be removed from Guild mistress D’arc’s possession and placed into the stewardship of Iskander Macedon please say ay.”

This time no one spoke.

“Then it appears that without a majority the Holy Grail will remain under the protection of Guild mistress D’arc.”

“Before I declare the issue closed are there any objections, questions or comments for the record?”

“I have a question?” Gudako said.

“Yes Miss,” the chair shuffled through some papers on the table in front of him. “Fujimaru. What is your question?”

Gudako pointed at Medb and the Quartet of scantily dressed, oiled up hunks behind her. “What the fuck?”

“Hey!”

“Ha! A fine question but sadly one that I believe is beyond the ability of mere mortals to answer.”

**“Hey!”**

“If there is no further objections, questions or commentary, and I will remind the Council that Lèse-majesté is not an offense under Kpyrot law, I shall bring this Council meeting to a close.”

Medb sank into her seat a little and grumbled but no one else seemed to have anything to say.

“Then I, as Vox Populi and chair of the Council of Seven declare the matter of the stewardship of the Holy Grail resolved and this meeting concluded.”

“So that’s it?” Ritsuka asked after they had been escorted out of the estate.

“The council can’t call another meeting to try and take the Grail unless circumstances change significantly or we enter a war and even the Holy Grail doesn’t mean so much to them that they would literally declare war over it.” Jeanne explained.

“I guess so.” Ritsuka said but in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but worry that it wasn’t _them_ starting a war they had to worry about.


End file.
